The Quest of Shadows: Dark Horizons
by Stormii Wolf
Summary: "G-gone," Stormkit repeated, her voice scarcely above a whisper. "She was taken by the hawk." Dapplefeather's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed down into icy green slits. "And you mean to tell me," she hissed, her voice dangerously soft, "that you lead my daughter into danger, and now she's dead?" Stormkit nodded, hearing her blood pumping through her ears.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows: Dark Horizons**

 **Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader ~ Sunstar - long-furred golden tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy ~ Sprucebranch - pale brown tabby she-cat and frost blue eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Maplebreeze- caramel brown she-cat with white dots over her green eyes

Warriors

Talonclaw - muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sharpwhisker - slender, pale ginger she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye

Halftail - scarred brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail (Apprentice, Bluepaw)

Losteye - ginger and cream she-cat with a missing eye (Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Cinderbird - dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks and green eyes

Leafclaw - golden and ginger tom with green eyes

Cloudheart - white tom with green eyes

Fawndapple - fawn colored she-cat with cream dapples and green eyes

Redflame - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Bramblepaw)

Roseheart - calico she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Stonepaw)

Silverstripe - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Frostwillow - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, guards and manages the prey pile

Sleekfur - golden she-cat with lighter markings and blue eyes

Shimmersplash - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Mouseclaw - gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Stonepaw - dark gray tom with white splotches and amber eyes

Bramblepaw - dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Rainpaw - gray tabby she-cat with white splotches and pale blue eyes

Bluepaw - brown tabby tom with striking blue eyes

Queens

Dapplefeather - calico she-cat with green eyes, mother to Stormkit (Black she-kit with violet blue eyes), Wolfkit (long-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes), and Willowkit (calico she-kit with blue eyes)

Mintsplash - gray she-cat with lighter splashes and green eyes, mother to Cloudheart's kits, Ivykit (calico she-kit with green eyes) and Oakkit (dark brown tom with green eyes)

Lilypool - white and cream she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Hollykit (dark brown she-kit with yellow eyes)

Shinefur - golden tabby she-cat with a white paw with green eyes, mother to Redflame's kits, Wrenkit (brown tabby she-kit with green eyes), Darkkit (white tom with gray markings and sky blue eyes), Ashkit (dark gray tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Gemheart - gray dappled she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes, former kittypet

Amberfeather - pale ginger she-cat with a white chest with green eyes

Nightwhisper - black tom with white splotches and yellow eyes

ShadowClan

Leader ~ Ratstar - muscular scarred dark gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy ~ Crookedwhisker - pale yellow tabby she-cat with bent whiskers and green eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Smalltail - black-and-white tom with a stubby tail (Apprentice, Daisypaw)

Warriors

Slateclaw - dark gray tom with light gray flecks and amber eyes

Tawnyfoot - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Cloudtooth - pale gray tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

Foxfeather - dark red she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice, Raggedpaw)

Amberfall - ginger and russet she-cat with amber eyes

Mossfire - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowpetal - white she-cat with blue eyes

Jaystreak - gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Apprentice, Sleetpaw)

Shrewfur - dark brown tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Blossompaw)

Sparkfire - pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Brightmist - ginger and cream she-cat with green eyes

Nettlevine - brown tabby tom with cream markings and yellow eyes

Bluenight - blue-gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Featherstream - sleek-furred silver she-cat with green eyes

Firefoot - ginger tom with a white belly and tail tip, paws are slightly darker colored, green eyes

Apprentices

Sleetpaw - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blossompaw - dark brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Raggedpaw - dark brown tom with amber flecks and a white underbelly and paws with green eyes

Daisypaw - pale brown she-cat with darker flecks and orange eyes

Queens

Icebreeze - white she-cat with orange eyes, mother to Shrewfur's kits, Pebblekit (pale gray she-kit with amber eyes) and Eaglekit (brown and white tom with amber eyes)

Tanglefur - long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Slateclaw's kits, Creamkit (cream she-kit with green eyes), and Thornkit (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Dustsong - ginger tabby she-cat with blind green eyes

Flintwhisker - gray tom with lighter flecks and amber eyes

WindClan

Leader ~ Lightstar - pale ginger tabby tom with a white paw and amber eyes

Deputy ~ Palethistle - pale cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Bristleleaf - white and brown she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice, Poppybreeze)

Warriors

Amberbreeze - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Icefern - silvery white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxwind - dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Lynxpelt - long-furred gray tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Harepaw)

Wolfpelt - shaggy black tom with gray splotches and amber eyes

Russetdawn- dark russet she-cat with yellow eyes

Bumblelight - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Wishfrost - silver and white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Tallpaw)

Firespots - golden tom with ginger spots and amber eyes

Blackpoppy - black she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and tailtip with blue eyes

Branchflame - brown tom with ginger splotches and green eyes

Breezewhisker- dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice, Sandpaw)

Rainstrike - brown tabby she-cat with cream splotches and blue eyes (Apprentice, Swiftpaw)

Hawkswoop - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Poppybreeze - brown, ginger, and cream dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Sandpaw - white tom with ginger paws and ears with amber eyes

Tallpaw - Tuxedo tom with big ears and blue eyes

Swiftpaw - light ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with green eyes

Harepaw - quick, light brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Queens

Fernstone - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes, mother to Wolfpelt's kits, Stonekit (gray and black tom with blue eyes), Featherkit (cream she-kit with amber eyes), and Kestrelkit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Hollowbranch - dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Gorseberry - prickly furred cream tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader ~ Clearstar - blue gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy ~ Coldfur - black and white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Ripplestone - Tuxedo tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Antpaw)

Warriors

Thornleaf - sleek-furred ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Scarletflower - ginger tabby she-cat and green eyes, former kittypet

Brindlethorn - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rowancloud - brown tom with green eyes and a scarred leg (Apprentice, Eaglepaw)

Blazepounce - ginger tom with a russet stripe down the back with yellow eyes

Reedstripe - black tom with white splotches and green eyes

Leopardwhisker - golden she-cat with darker spots with amber eyes (Apprentice, Loudpaw)

Hazelnose - brown tabby tom with a lighter muzzle and orange eyes

Fishleap - silver and gray tom with blue eyes

Hailheart - gray tabby tom with a white paw and orange eyes

Lilystream - silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Waterpaw)

Ebonynose - black she-cat with a white face and yellow eyes

Pebblesplash- white tom with ginger splotches and yellow eyes

Stormwater - dark gray tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Apprentices

Eaglepaw - brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Loudpaw - ginger tom with darker patches with yellow eyes

Waterpaw - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Antpaw - dark brown tom with ginger markings and green eyes

Queens

Streamtail- cream she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Coldfur's kits, Owlkit (tawny tom with green eyes), Grasskit (gray tom with green eyes), and Silverkit (white she-cat with a silver paw with blue eyes)

Flowerwisp - silvery white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Skykit (white tom with orange eyes) and Littlekit (small ginger and cream she-kit with green eyes)

Elders

Sprucefrost - dark brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Yarrowstem - brown and yellow she-cat with hazel eye

* * *

 **Prologue**

Darkness. The peaceful, quiet, darkness loomed not ominously, but rather like a thick blanket, protecting all the plants and animals sleeping in its wake.

Suddenly, a flash of light sped by. An animal that emitted out a faint glow, as if made by the stars themselves, ran as fast as it could, yet its chest wasn't heaving and it showed no sign of being tired. It carried four small objects in its mouth.

The light animal suddenly veered off to the side, disappearing among the thick undergrowth. He emerged on the other side to see several star animals like himself sitting around a gleaming, rippling pool. It slowed down, making it very evident that they all were cats.

"Ripplepool," meowed a voice. The cat in the center of all the group called out to him. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten."

"Not for the world, Skystar," Ripplepool replied through the objects in his mouth. He had a sleek, muscular frame with red patches on his fur that glowed like embers. The cat set down the objects. Four smooth stones gleamed, even though no light passed through the branches of the forest.

"I am glad to see you have brought them," Skystar meowed, flicking his bushy tail from side to side. Ripplepool nodded.

"It took a while to retrieve them," he grunted. "I hope you're grateful."

"Of course," Skystar replied briskly.

"When you two are done talking it up," said an irritable voice from the crowd of cats, "I'd like to know what the rocks are for." Ripplepool dipped his head, then disappeared into the crowd.

"A good question, Sweetmeadow," Skystar mewed cooly. A wiry brown she-cat with glowing greenish yellow eyes swished her tail impatiently. "I believe," meowed Skystar, raising his voice, "that we all know about Sunstar." There were solemn nods and sad meows. Skystar continued. "In order to restore faith in StarClan, four cats must make a noble sacrifice." Murmurs broke out among the group.

"What kind of sacrifice?" asked a deep voice that came from a gray tabby tom.

Skystar nodded towards to stones Ripplepool had brought. Even in the darkness, they managed to gleam. "These are stones Ripplepool has generously brought to us," he said solemnly. "Four cats must harness all their energy into these stones. Or, in other words, four cats must become the stones."

There were fast, suspicious murmurs from the crowd of cats. _"What will happen?" "How does this work?" "How will we become the stones?"_

Skystar flicked his tail, and the cats quieted. "I know what you are wondering," he meowed. "'What will happen to me when you become the stone?' Sadly," he continued, "you can never return to StarClan once you become it. And if the stone is destroyed, the cat will forever cease to exist." The murmurs resumed, but much more quick and panicked than last time. There was no denying it: four cats had to go.

"Skystar," Sweetmeadow meowed once again, "we have already sacrificed our lives for our Clans. Do you expect us to sacrifice ourselves again? Why?" She looked expectantly at the leader.

"Yes, Sweetmeadow, I do. And for the answer to your second question," he said, flicking his tail, "I was just about to get to that. Sunstar, as some of you know, has done many things. Things such as killing others who opposed him when he was just a young cat, hardly an apprentice. Cats much larger, and more skilled than him. No one could be able to accomplish this feat unless they had outside help."

Almost every cat in the group pricked their ears forward at once, listening closely, their eyes wide in anticipation. Skystar continued. "I have reason to believe that Sunstar has had a taste of the power of the Dark Forest. No cat will be able to stop him if he has this kind of power. If we cannot stop him, the Clans will turn their backs on StarClan.

"With these stones, any worthy cat who can access them will be able to have power equal to that of Sunstar's. The power of StarClan." He paused, took a deep breath, then spoke again.

"A cat from each Clan will be sacrificed. The cat chosen will have the liberty of choosing a cat currently living to gain access to the powers the stone provides. Choose wisely," Skystar finished, swishing his tail over the stones. One was dark as shadows, another gray as storm clouds, the third one blue as a river, and the final one yellow as moor grass. The cats shifted and murmured, kneading the ground with their paws. Finally, a voice spoke up. "I will-"

"No, NO! Clearwing, don't do it!" A gray and silver splotched tom slowly padded forth, followed by a frantic-looking blue-gray she-cat. "I've already lost you once, Clearwing! You _can't_ leave me again!" she shrieked.

"Calm down, Featherpool," said the tom, trying to conceal the pain edging his calm tone. "This is for our kits."

"I know," said Featherpool, her voice strained with grief, "but what about me? I came to StarClan thinking we'd be together for the rest of time!" Her blue eyes flooded with tears. "How could you leave me again?"

"Don't worry," said Clearwing softly. "It's better this way." He touched his nose to Featherpool's then without another word, padded towards the stone. He looked Skystar straight in the eye.

"I choose Pebblesplash," he meowed calmly. "He is a just and noble warrior. I believe in him."

"A wise choice, Clearwing," replied Skystar. "I would expect nothing less of you." Clearwing dipped his head respectively, then padded over to the blue stone. He closed his eyes and touched his nose to the smooth surface. There was a flash of light, and he was gone. In the glowing pool, a white face with ginger patches rippled in the surface of the water.

"This stone," said Skystar, brushing his tail over the now slightly glowing blue rock, "will be named the Clear Stone." Featherpool let out a mournful wail. A cream she-cat padded forward and draped her tail over her shoulders.

Suddenly, heads turned. A long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a flat face padded forward.

"Marshflower," meowed Skystar. "I wouldn't think-"

"Yeah, yeah," she growled, brushing Skystar aside. "I know the drill. I pick Firefoot." There were murmurs coming from the crowd.

"Firefoot?" called one cat. "The kittypet?" There were quiet laughs from the crowd.

"No," responded Marshflower, rolling her eyes, "Firefoot the mouse. Yes, I mean Firefoot the kittypet," she spat. The cats went silent, knowing she was serious about her decision. Marshflower padded over to the dark colored stone and pressed her nose to it. There was another flash of light, and the grumpy she-cat was gone.

Replacing the ginger and white tom in the pool, another tom appeared. This tom was a fiery ginger color with white paws and tail tip. His paws were slightly darker than his fur. This cat looked nervous and skittish; quite different from Pebblesplash's dauntless and brave face.

"This stone," murmured Skystar, "will be called the Marsh Stone."

"Strange cat, isn't she, that Marshflower?" Heads turned to see a pale ginger tabby tom. Sweetmeadow flicked an ear.

"You're a fool, Moorblaze." she meowed bitterly. "You are risking your happy life in StarClan for an unfounded guess that Sunstar is getting outside help."

"I am aware of what I am doing, sister," he replied curtly. "And as you will remember from our training together as apprentices, I do enjoy taking risks." Moorblaze walked forward and nodded towards Skystar.

"I think," he meowed, "I will choose Harepaw." He then padded forward to the stone with the color of moor grass. He too touched his nose to it. With a flash of light, he was gone. In the pool, the ginger tom vanished, replaced by a slender, light brown she-cat running across the moor.

"This stone," Skystar meowed, "will be called-"

"The Moor Stone, I assume?" A very small cat, hardly older than one moon, stepped forward. Her dusty brown tabby fur was still mostly fluff, but her green eyes danced with wisdom.

"Rosekit," said Skystar. "You would like to do this, even though your mother is on Sunstar's side?"

"I would like to, Skystar," she confirmed, "to make up for my mother's mistakes." She padded forward.

"I would like to pick Wolfkit," she decided. There were gasps and mutters.

"A kit?" asked Skystar. "Rosekit, are you sure that we should weigh down a young kit with such a burden?"

"I sense great things from him, Skystar," she mewed quietly. "I have made up my mind."

She touched her nose to the stone the color of thunderclouds, then was gone in a spiral of blinding light. There was silence for a moment.

"I shall hide the Clear, Moor, Marsh, and Rose stones in far corners of the world," meowed Skystar, breaking the quiet, "so Sunstar cannot reach them."

Meanwhile, in the pool, an image of a small, long-furred, gray kit rippled in the clear water, sleeping soundly.

* * *

 **This is a collab story written by StarSpecks and Stormshadow 10. It is placed in an alternate universe where SkyClan does not exist. It can be found on both of their profiles, but the stories are discontinued. Please review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows: Dark Horizons**

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on, Stormkit!" Stormkit blinked her violet blue eyes open to see her brother, Wolfkit's, nose touching hers. His wide amber eyes were gleaming with excitement. Next to him was Willowkit, sleeping deeply. "Mama said we could go out and play," he squeaked. "C'mon, let's go!" Hardly waiting for his sibling, Wolfkit dashed for the exit of the nursery before Dapplefeather stepped in front of waiting for his sibling, Wolfkit dashed for the exit of the nursery before Dapplefeather stepped in front of him.

"Calm down, Wolfkit," she snapped. The thick bramble walls of the nursery glowed as the watery greenleaf morning light flooded in. Stormkit stretched her gray feet and rolled over onto her paws, squinting as the morning light hit her face. She shook scraps of moss from her nest out of her fur. Wolfkit was already up, abandoning Dapplefeather and moving on to Shinefur's new kits, who had just barely opened their eyes.

"What are their names?" Wolfkit squeaked. Stormkit's brother asked the golden queen every day, and he knew the answer by heart, but he asked anyway.

"The little she-cat is Wrenkit," Shinefur calmly replied, resting her tail on the brown speckled kit. "The gray tom is Ashkit," she lay her tail on the pale gray tom-kit. "As for this one," she rested her tail on the white tom with gray markings, "Darkkit." The kits squirmed against their mother's belly, making little mews.

"Wolfkit!" Dapplefeather hissed, her tail flicking. "Stop bothering Shinefur! You'll wake Willowkit with all that racket!" Willowkit, her sister, slept soundly as a stone, curled up in the moss of the nest. Stormkit wondered how her sister managed to sleep so soundly. Sometimes, she even slept until the sun was in the middle of the sky! She was never punished, though. She never got punished.

"But, Mama!" Wolfkit paced around eagerly.

"Dapplefeather, let them go out," Shinefur said softly. "Kits need to have their fun."

Dapplefeather dropped her head, muttering something, then said, "All right, you can go out." She flicked her tail, annoyed. Wolfkit let out a squeal of joy and raced outside. Stormkit cast one last glance at her sleeping sibling, then hurried after her brother. The sun had just risen above the camp, bathing it in early morning light. Sprucebranch, ThunderClan's deputy, was sitting on High Rock, her tail tucked neatly over her paws, her narrowed eyes scanning the camp. Sleekfur and Shimmersplash, two siblings who had just become warriors the past moon, were whispering to each other, casting glances at Mouseclaw, who was sunning himself on a rock.

"C'mon, Stormkit!" Wolfkit squeaked. "The morning patrol is back!" Sure enough, Redflame, Bramblepaw, and Cloudheart came walking in, pushing through the gap in the thicketed camp walls. Sprucebranch's gaze darkened.

"Where is Sharpwhisker?" she demanded.

"There was a hawk, Sprucebranch," Redflame mewed. "Sharpwhisker stayed behind to investigate. Losteye did the same."

"I did not ask you about the whereabouts of Losteye," she replied coldly. "No matter, though. Why did you not stay behind and do the same?"  
"We-"

"Too cowardly to do so?" she taunted. Stormkit twitched her ear nervously. That was how Sprucebranch always acted, but somehow the little gray kit felt that wasn't the best thing to say. Angered, Cloudheart pinned his ear ears back.

"You didn't let him finish," he said sharply, holding back his fury. "We wanted to come back and report it to Sunstar."

"It's only a harmless bird," the deputy replied, bored. "Why would you need to tell? Sunstar has much better things to do with his time than listening to you go on about some silly bird."

The white tom bristled. "These 'harmless birds' you speak of could capture and even _kill_ some of our Clan's kits and apprentices." Sprucebranch opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and nodded curtly.

"Fine. I'm sure Losteye and Sharpwhisker will take care of it. You are dismissed." She flicked her tail. Redflame dipped his head respectfully, but Stormkit could see the annoyance in his eyes as he walked away, Bramblepaw at his heels. Cloudheart stalked off angrily, muttering to himself. Stormkit shuddered, wondering why Sprucebranch was so harsh. The Clans used to be peaceful and kind, or so Amberfeather said.

Amberfeather, an elder, used to tell stories about times where leaders were fair, loyal to their Clan and didn't act like they were any better than a common warrior! The leaders in her stories were kind and just and fair, and often came out of their dens and went on patrols! The leader she talked about most was Skystar, her old mate.

"He was the kindest, fairest leader of all," she purred. These were, though, only stories. These leaders couldn't have existed. If they did, then what happened? Why were leaders so mean now?

Sunstar had found out about the stories and forbade Amberfeather to ever tell them again. Stormkit yearned for more tales, but if she got caught, the punishment could mean exile, or even worse, public execution, something Sunstar took pleasure in witnessing.

"Didja hear that?" Wolfkit's soft whispers broke Stormkit's train of thought. "A big bird! If we chased that off, Sunstar would have no choice but to make us into apprentices early!"

"Erm, I dunno," Stormkit mewed hesitantly. She had heard that birds like that could carry off kits like her, eating them.

"C'mon, Stormkit!" he squeaked excitedly. "What've you got to lose?" _My life,_ she wanted to say, but she held her tongue. The way her brother's amber eyes sparkled, she knew this meant a lot to him. Stormkit sighed softly.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "but we should take Willowkit"

"No, not Willowkit!" he groaned. "We'd never be able to sneak her past Dapplefeather!"

"We can," she said," if we're careful about it. Dapplefeather will never notice. We need to take her with us. She's our sister."

Wolfkit sighed and swished his tail impatiently. "Fine." The two siblings padded into the nursery, where Ivykit and Oakkit were playing with Hollykit. The moment Ivykit saw the two, she abandoned the game and scrambled over to them. Stormkit smiled affectionately at the little bundle of fur as she craned her head to look up at them. Wolfkit, however, looked annoyed.

"Want to play with us?" Ivykit squeaked, her green eyes practically begging the two siblings to say yes.

"No," Wolfkit said blandly. "You're too little. We're going to play big-kit games."

"I am _not_ little!" Ivykit said defiantly. "I'm two moons old!" Stormkit sighed. The little she-kit was so stubborn. She would have to take matters into her own paws.

"Wolfkit and I were going to see the elders," she explained patiently. "We wanted to see if Willowkit wanted to come with us."

"Oh." Ivykit made a face. She didn't really like the elders, finding them to be slow and boring. "I'm going to play with Oakkit and Hollykit, then." She scampered off. Wolfkit smirked.

"Nice work," he whispered. Stormkit smiled guiltily. She still wasn't so keen about sneaking out of camp, but she didn't protest. They padded over to Willowkit, who was sleeping on her side, her paws tucked under her head as her tail twitched in her sleep. Her calico fur was blotted with bits of moss. Stormkit nosed her sister under the chin.

"Psst! Willowkit! Wake up!" Willowkit yawned as her eyelids slid open, revealing her pretty sky-blue eyes. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily, licking the moss scraps out of her fur.

"Want to go on an adventure?" Wolfkit asked. "We're going to catch a hawk so Sunstar can make us apprentices early!" Willowkit was out of her nest in an instant.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she squeaked, darting for the nursery entrance, followed by Stormkit and Wolfkit, when they ran into a wall of calico fur.

"Now just where do you think _you're_ going?" Dapplefeather sneered, more at Stormkit and Wolfkit than at Willowkit. Willowkit gulped, and Stormkit looked at her paws. They were never going to get past Dapplefeather. Luckily, Wolfkit rescued them.

"We're going to see the elders," he said earnestly. "Nightwhisper has a new story to tell us." Dapplefeather narrowed her green eyes.

"Why did you have to wake Willowkit, then?"

"Because. . . because. . ." Wolfkit fumbled for an answer.

"Because we didn't want her to feel left out," Stormkit jumped in. She prayed to StarClan that Dapplefeather wouldn't see through the lie.

"Well, good," Dapplefeather snapped. "You should always take Willowkit with you, no matter what!" Her gaze softened as she licked her daughter on the head. "I can't have my precious baby feeling left out," she cooed. Wolfkit made a face. Stormkit could see he was annoyed that Dapplefeather paid so much more attention to Willowkit than her other two kits.

As the calico queen padded back into the nursery, Stormkit let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" she said.

" _Too_ close," Wolfkit muttered. The three kits ducked behind the elders' den, then hurried into the dirt place tunnel.

* * *

"Yuck," Willowkit said, her tail swishing in annoyance. "It stinks out here!" The trio scampered into the forest, where the smells of dung were replaced with fresh scents of dew and leaves and earth. Stormkit giggled as a plunk of morning dew landed on Wolfkit's head. Wolfkit scowled playfully.

"I never knew the territory was so _big!"_ Willowkit said in awe. She stepped over a leaf that was almost as large as her. "It's so beautiful out here!"

They wandered around a bit more, pretending they were catching invisible prey or enemy warriors sneaking through the undergrowth. As they played in a sandy clearing, suddenly, a shadow of a large bird hovered over them, circling the trio.

"It's the hawk!" Wolfkit announced, craning his head to look up at the sky. "Look how small it is!" he laughed. "Let's catch it!" The long-furred gray kit got into a sloppy hunting crouch, his amber eyes screwed up in concentration.

"Come get me hawk!" he taunted. "I'm gonna catch you and you'll be nothing but prey!" If the hawk took any offense, it didn't show, but it dove down at the kits, it's piercing yellow stare fixed on them. Stormkit screamed in terror and darted out of the way. Wolfkit yelled, realizing how big the bird really was and tried to run, but tripped on his paws. As for Willowkit, she stood shock still in terror, her blue eyes glazed over in fear. The hawk let out an ear-piercing screech that turned Stormkit's limbs into sticks of numbness. She couldn't move. She could only watch the scene in front of her eyes slowly replay again and again in her mind.

The hawk had dived down and tried to latch onto both Willowkit and Wolfkit, but the two kits were too much weight for it to carry. It could only lift a few feet off the ground before Wolfkit slid from its talons, blood splattering the sand. He moaned in pain, clutching his face, but the only thing Stormkit could see was Willowkit locked in the bird's grasp, her paws flailing, screaming and crying. " _Stormkit! Wolfkit!"_ she screeched. " _Help me!"_

Stormkit felt her throat closing. Her stomach clenched, tears rolled down her face. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see. She couldn't even move. Everything was a blur. She could hear more screaming and crying, mixed in with yelling, before everything darkened and she fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

 **...Well that sure was something, wasn't it?**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^ ~Stormii Wolf**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows: Dark Horizons**

 **Chapter 2**

Stormkit's eyes flew open. She was shaking all over. She stared at her brother's limp form. _What just happened?_ she thought numbly. He couldn't be dead . . . could he? She couldn't have lost both of her siblings in the same day!

Stormkit heard her brother's uneven, ragged breathing and relief washed all over her. _He's not dead,_ she thought. _But he needs help,_ she thought. She stumbled out of the clearing and into the thick undergrowth, swatting at the branches and vines that seemed to spring up from out of nowhere. She burst into a run, determined to get back to camp, before realizing she was lost. The whole terrain was different to her. Where was she? Stormkit lifted her nose to the air, but all she could smell were her tears.

Suddenly, she felt a presence around her.

" _Don't fret, little one,"_ it whispered. Stormkit felt her fear erase and a calm, soothing feeling overtook her. But that feeling quickly disappeared when Dapplefeather, Sprucebranch, and Crowfrost burst through the bushes, their fur bristling.

"Stormkit!" Dapplefeather gasped. "Where's Willowkit and your brother?"

"G-gone," was all she managed to whisper. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She felt herself start shaking violently.

"Gone?" spat Dapplefeather, fur beginning to bristle. "What do you mean gone?"

"Wolfkit - he's alive," she said softly. "He's . . . hurt."

"And Willowkit?" she pushed, her eyes wild.

"G-gone," Stormkit repeated, her voice scarcely above a whisper. "She was taken by the hawk."

Dapplefeather's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed down into icy green slits.

"And you mean to tell me," she hissed, her voice dangerously soft, "that you lead my daughter into danger, and now she's dead?" Stormkit nodded, hearing her blood pumping through her ears.

Dapplefeather let out a screech of fury, and before she knew what was going on, the little kit felt a painful blow on her cheek and another blow on her shoulder. Dapplefeather was clawing at her, screeching and hissing in fury. "You murderer!" she yowled. "You _KILLED_ HER!"

Just when Stormkit felt she was in so much pain she would die, Dapplefeather stopped, sitting down, her tail curled neatly over her paws, her eyes blazing.

"If you _ever,_ " she hissed softly, "speak of this to _anyone,_ you might just find that, by some tragic accident, a fox, or perhaps a badger, happened to slit your throat."

Dapplefeather then stood up, and walked away, with Crowfrost and Sprucebranch roaring with laughter in her wake.

 _This is it,_ thought Stormkit. _I am going to bleed to death here. Maybe Wolfkit will be okay_ . . . Suddenly, a warm, sweet scent wafted through the air.

"Do not fear," said a gentle voice. Stormkit felt herself be lifted off the ground, being carried, almost weightlessly back in the direction of camp. The nameless savior dropped her off at the entrance of the camp.

"I will go back for your brother," said the same voice and Stormkit felt the warm, familiar scent leave her. _Don't go!_ she thought, then closed her eyes, feeling the little energy she had left drain away from her.

* * *

Stormkit opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar place, a hollowed out, huge, dead stump of an ancient, huge tree. A maple brown she-cat with white markings was sitting beside her, green eyes watching closely.

"Hello, young one," she said softly. Her voice was gentle and kind.

"Wolfkit-" she started, and then stopped. Her voice was surprisingly weak.

"He is all right," the she-cat replied soothingly. "Here. Eat this." She placed a sprig of small leaves in front of her nose. Stormkit sniffed it curiously. It had a sharp, yet calming scent.

"It's thyme," the maple brown she-cat explained. "It will help with your shock." A rush of memories suddenly poured into Stormkit as she recalled the incident. Tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes. Before she could change her mind, she gobbled up the thyme. Almost immediately, her frayed nerves calmed and her mind settled.

"Who are you?" Stormkit managed to ask.

"I am Maplebreeze, ThunderClan's medicine cat," she replied. "I help heal injured or sick cats." She gestured around the den. "This is the medicine cat den, where I stored my herbs." Stormkit lifted her head and took in the neatly stacked piles of leaves and flowers kept in holes and crevices. The air smelled dusty and sharp. She coughed.

Maplebreeze pushed a bundle of soaked moss towards her. Stormkit gratefully lapped up the water, her dry throat eagerly welcoming the cool liquid.

"Your wounds aren't so bad," the medicine cat reported. "But Wolfkit . . . "

Wolfkit started shaking in his moss nest, jerking and twitching. Stormkit tried to get up, but her limbs wouldn't work. She flopped down in the moss nest, exhausted.

"Close your eyes, young one," Maplebreeze said calmly, padding over to the long-furred tom.

"What will happen to him?" Stormkit whispered.

"It's not infected, luckily," Maplebreeze replied. "But the hawk scratched his eye. He won't be able to see out of it ever again."

"You mean he'll be blind? He won't be able to see?" Stormkit mewed frantically.

"He will," the maple brown she-cat reassured her. "Just not out of one eye."

"This is all my fault!" Stormkit cried. "I should've stopped him from going out of camp. Then, Willowkit wouldn't be . . . " Her voice trailed off as sobs built up in her throat, threatening to spill out at any moment.

"Shh," Maplebreeze whispered. "It's all right." Then she frowned. "Dear, are you sure you got those wounds from a hawk?"

Stormkit hesitated. If she told the truth, Dapplefeather might kill her, or worse. "Y-yes," the gray kit replied, trembling. "Of course. What else?"

"Are you sure, Stormkit?" Maplebreeze asked again. "I don't think a hawk could've done this."

"I-I'm sure," she replied with the same shakiness. Maplebreeze watched her for a moment, frowning, then went to tend to her newest patient.

* * *

Stormkit couldn't believe what her brother looked like. His left eye was gone, covered by a long, jagged scar. Pink and white tissue lined the edges. It went from the top of where his eye had been to the tip of his nose. To spare him the pain, Stormkit avoided bringing Wolfkit outside when it rained and kept him away from the pool at the back of the den. She had recovered nicely but refused to go back to the nursery. She couldn't spend another day with Dapplefeather breathing down her scruff, reminding her about the threat promising that her life only hung by a thread.

It was a quarter moon since the incident. Stormkit had managed to keep her brother away from any reflective surfaces.

It was a beautiful green-leaf day, almost half-a-moon until the two would be apprenticed. That is, if they were accepted to become apprentices. Stormkit and her brother were sitting at the mouth of the medicine cat den, watching the Clan mill around. Apprentices and their mentors went out to train. Patrols came back with mouthfuls of prey. Stormkit lifted her nose, her eyes shining as she smelled her favorite prey: vole.

"What do I look like?" Wolfkit asked abruptly. Stormkit winced, caught off guard. Her violet eyes darted around, trying to search for an answer.

"Want to play moss-ball?" she blurted. "You try to score it-"

"What do I look like?" Wolfkit repeated. "Every time someone comes in and sees me, they flinch and look away. Don't lie to me, Stormkit."

Stormkit took a deep breath, then sighed. "Fine." She slowly padded to the pool of water in the back of the den, her scarred brother following. Wolfkit peered at the reflection in the rippling puddle. As her brother peered at his reflection, Stormkit prayed that he accept what he looked like. The long-furred kit wailed into his paws.

"Wolfkit," Stormkit said quietly. "It's okay." She wrapped her fluffy tail around his shoulders. "You'll always be my brother, no matter what you look like." She gave him a comforting but strained smile.

"Thanks, Stormkit," he sniffled. He turned away from the pool. "Let's go back to the nursery." As much as Stormkit didn't want to, she reluctantly followed her brother into the bramble den. When the two siblings padded inside, they were met with gasps of shock and murmurs.

"What are you doing in here?!" Dapplefeather screeched, her unsheathed claws digging into the ground. "Get out, _murderers!"_

"Dapplefeather, please!" Mintsplash scolded. "It's not their-"

"Of course it's their fault!" Dapplefeather exclaimed angrily. "If it weren't for them, Willowkit would still be alive!"

"But they are your kits as well," Shinefur said gently. "You have to take care of them." Dapplefeather glared at the golden-furred queen.

"I suppose that if Wrenkit was killed because of Ashkit and Darkkit, you'd still love them," she replied scornfully. "These are not my kits. They have _never_ been."

 _Of course, we aren't your kits,_ Stormkit thought bitterly. _All you cared about was Willowkit. Willowkit, Willowkit, Willowkit._

"I will be returning to the warriors' den tonight," the calico queen continued. "And that's final!" The piercing glare she directed at the two siblings was enough to make Stormkit shiver in fear. The queen stormed out of the nursery.

Mintsplash padded over them and wrapped her thick, fluffy tail around them. It was a motherly gesture, but Stormkit felt as if she could never trust anyone again.

"I'm sorry," the gray queen said sympathetically. "If you want, you can share Ivykit and Oakkit's nest."

"No," Stormkit replied, trembling. She couldn't accept anything from this cat. She didn't deserve it. "I'm fine."

Mintsplash pulled Stormkit close to her and licked her gently on the head. Stormkit wanted to pull away, but she felt safe and comforted. _Will I ever feel like this again?_

That night, Stormkit curled up in her own moss nest, slightly cold without Wolfkit and Willowkit's bodies to keep her warm. _Willowkit,_ she thought. _My sister, I'm sorry._

Then, so quietly, she almost missed it, a voice whispered back, _I'm sorry, too._ A rush of tiredness passed through the gray she-kit, and she fell asleep, tears silently falling down her face.

* * *

 **Update: This story will be updated about every 10-11 days. It may be less, it may be more, depending on my busy schedule. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^ ~Stormii Wolf**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows: Dark Horizons**

 **Chapter 3**

Wolfkit blinked both of his eyes open. No jolt of pain came. No side of his vision was black and empty. _My eye is healed!_ he thought excitedly. He stood up, but still, there was nothing except black for as far as he could see.

 _Where am I?_ he thought. _Am I completely blind now? Is that why I can only see black?_

"Don't fret, young one." Wolfkit turned his head. There sat the beautiful silvery cat. _I've seen her before,_ he realized. Her cold, calculating blue eyes seemed to be examining him, scanning for something.

"Wh-Who are you?" Wolfkit ventured.

"My name is not important to you," the she-cat replied silkily. "You will know it when the time is right, young Wolkit."

"How do you know _my_ name?" Wolfkit asked.

The cat blinked her icy blue eyes. "Don't ask so many questions," she warned. "If you want to survive, keep your muzzle shut."

Wolfkit frowned, perplexed. There were so many questions he had. Where was he? Why was he here? Was she a StarClan cat from Ambefeather's tales?

"Now," she purred, flicking her silky tail from side to side, "it is time for me to question you. Do you love your sister?"

"Do I- what?" he said, alarmed. "O-of course!"

"Interesting." The beautiful she-cat looked troubled. "Did your mother seem to enjoy her company?"

"Er, no," he said softly. "She didn't really seem to enjoy any of our companies." She smiled. "Thank you, Wolfkit," she purred. "And I suggest you listen to what is about to happen."

All of a sudden, she was gone, and a new cat was sitting in her place. _Skystar!_ Wolfkit thought excitedly.

"Wolfkit," he rumbled. His voice was deep and booming, like thunder, yet somehow gentle. "I need you to listen very, _very_ closely to what I am about to tell you. Can you do that?" Wolfkit nodded vigorously. A StarClan cat, talking to him!

Once again, there was a flash of light. He was standing in a dark, thicketed forest, spongy pine needles under his paws. He felt himself walk forward, but didn't know why. It was as if his paws were moving all on their own.

Beside him was a slender, wiry brown she-cat. "Think it's over there, Wolfpaw?" she asked.

"I hope so," Wolfpaw replied without thinking. _What am I looking for?_ he thought, confused.

All of a sudden, the she-cat stopped dead in her tracks. "Wolfpaw," she said excitedly, her voice hardly more than a whisper. "It's here!"

In front of them was a deep gray stone, glowing faintly, nestled safely in the middle of what looked like a thicket bush.

With another blinding flash, Wolfkit was back in the endless black space, with Skystar watching him closely. "Find the stones, Wolfkit," he said softly. "You're our only hope." He flicked his tail. "You shall meet with the others on the riverbank near Twolegplace. Then," he went on, "you must travel to the jagged crack, across the rushing brook, through the thorny forest, and past the lush swamp to find moor, rose, clear, and marsh." Then, he was gone, and Wolfkit opened his eyes to find himself nestled between Ivykit and Oakkit, the pale morning light shining into the nursery. He frowned.

 _What was that all about?_ he wondered.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Dapplefeather snapped. A sparrow and a vole swung from her jaws. Wolfkit's mouth watered at the scent of the prey, but he shook it off. He watched as she dropped off the prey at the prey pile and padded over to her mate, Sunstar. The calico she-cat muttered a few things in the golden tabby's ear. The leader nodded in agreement. Wolfkit gulped in fear as Sunstar made his way to the top of the High Rock, his paws making soft _thuds_ in the stone.

 _Stone,_ Wolfkit remembered. His thoughts drifted back to the dream he had. What did Skystar mean? What kind of stones? Who was that she-cat?

"All cats old enough to fight in battles gather beneath the High Rock!" Sunstar yowled, his golden fur gleaming against the morning light. Cats, curious, hesitantly gathered beneath the rock.

"It has been brought to my attention that we have two misbehaved kits," the leader spoke. "Wolfkit, Stormkit, come forward." Wolfkit gulped in surprise and nervousness. What would happen to them?

Someone shoved him from behind. Wolfkit glanced behind him and saw Sprucebranch's hard blue gaze glare at him.

"Go on," she hissed. Wolfkit began to pad forward, his legs trembling. He could feel every cat's gaze on him, burning holes in his pelt. He felt his sister walking behind him.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Sunstar meowed. "These two kits have done the unimaginable. They went outside of camp when they shouldn't have, taking their sister, Willowkit, with them. Little did they know, a hawk was patrolling the skies. It took young Willowkit and left Wolfkit scarred for life." His green eyes flashed.

"However," he pressed on, "I do believe that these two kits still deserve the right to be apprenticed. Though they messed up gravely, they deserve redemption. As my children, I want them to grow up to be great warriors." Sunstar turned to face the two kits.

"Wolfkit," he boomed, his voice echoing across camp. "Do you promise to defend your Clan and honor your leader, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do, Sunstar," the long-haired kit stammered. He couldn't believe it! They were becoming apprentices!

"Good," he said silkily. "From this day forward, you shall be named Wolfpaw. Talonclaw," he said, turning to the scarred tabby warrior, "you have trained long and hard to become a skilled hunter and fighter. Pass these skills down onto this young apprentice." Talonclaw padded forward and dipped his head.

"Touch my nose," he hissed to Wolfpaw through gritted teeth. Wolfpaw tapped his pink nose to his scarred one.

"Stormkit," Sunstar continued shortly. "You will now be known as Stormpaw. Maplebreeze will be your mentor."

Wolfpaw gasped. _Maplebreeze?_ he thought. _Isn't she the medicine cat?_

* * *

 **So... Stormpaw's the medicine cat apprentice, huh? Interesting... Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^ ~Stormii Wolf**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows: Dark Horizons**

 **Chapter 4**

Stormkit was sitting in an open, sunny meadow. She tasted the air. _A mouse!_ She thought excitedly. Sure enough, she heard a scuffling sound from not too far away. She dropped into a crouch she'd practiced in the nursery. She crept forward, the mouse stopping in its tracks to nibble on a seed. _Just think,_ she thought, _what Dapplefeather will think when I catch a mouse!_

Keeping her violet gaze trained on the rodent, Stormkit carefully put one paw in front of the other, silently and slowly creeping forward. The mouse was still oblivious to her existence. Just as she was about to pounce, the mouse skittered away.

"Fox-dung!" Stormkit cursed, picking up her pace to chase after it. As she pursued it, the sunny field disappeared into a dark, shadowy forest. Eerie creaks and chirps came seemed to come from the darkness. Stormkit slowed her pace, jerking her head from side to side, searching for an exit. But everywhere she looked, there were only rustling trees with drooping, dead leaves hanging off branches.

"Stormkit," a silky smooth voice said. Stormkit whipped around. There, sitting on a log that hadn't been there before, was a stunning, slender she-cat with shiny, silver fur, slightly tinted blue. Her pale, clear blue eyes were like twin pools of water. Stormkit swallowed hard.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying to conceal the quivering in her voice. "Where am I?"

The she-cat didn't speak. Her narrow, thoughtful gaze seemed to be analyzing her. Stormkit wrapped her tail closer to her.

"Who are you?" Stormkit repeated.

The she-cat smirked coldly. "I am a StarClan cat."

"StarClan?" Stormkit was puzzled. She didn't know StarClan was so . . . _dark._ "What's your name then?"

The silver cat swept her tail over the ground. "Unimportant." She stared right into Stormkit's eyes, blue against violet.

"Oh, sweetie," she purred, wrapping her tail around Stormkit's dark gray body. "You are so brave . . . "

"Brave? What do you mean?" Stormkit frowned, puzzled.

"You braved the blows from Dapplefeather when it was your brother's idea to chase the hawk," she purred. "If that's not bravery, I don't know what is."

Stormkit blinked. She didn't think that was bravery; she just did what anyone else would've done!  
"I don't think-"

"Oh, so modest," she said gently. "You will make a great warrior someday." Suddenly, her eyes turned cold, like blue blocks of ice. "Listen, sweetie. Soon, you will be asked to uncover a great power. Power beyond your wildest dreams. You will aid and assist, but when the time comes," she paused, flicking her thick tail, "you must take the power for yourself."

"What kind of power? Why should I take it for myself?" Stormkit asked, but the dream was already fading. The last glimpse she saw was the silver cat smiling coldly at her before bright sunlight pierced her vision.

* * *

Stormkit padded into the medicine cat den, her oncoming apprenticeship hardly on her mind. She needed to find out what the dream meant! And who better to figure out what StarClan's message was than the medicine cat?

The tangy, strong smell of herbs suffocated the clean, fresh air. Maplebreeze looked up from the tansy she was sorting. "Ah, Stormkit," she said with a tired smile. "What can I do for you?"

Stormkit shifted the earth under her paws. Should she tell Maplebreeze about the dream?

"If you have something you want to say," meowed Maplebreeze gently, as if reading Stormkit's mind, "you can tell me. You can trust me, I promise."

"I-I . . . " Stormkit's mouth felt dry as sand. She ducked her head. "Never mind."

Maplebreeze twitched an ear, doubt and concern practically rolling off her fur. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Stormkit shook her head. "Just . . . worried about my apprentice ceremony, I guess."

Maplebreeze smiled warmly. "I remember my apprentice ceremony like it was just yesterday." Her green eyes shone with nostalgia. "I had always had an interest in herbs, so Skystar decided to apprentice me to Blackspots, the medicine cat." She gave the gray kit a lick on the head. "You have nothing to worry about," Maplebreeze assured her gently.

Stormkit smiled gratefully at the she-cat's gentle words. Maplebreeze was being so nice to her! Maybe, she thought, I could tell her about the dream? Then, however, she remembered the images of Dapplefeather delivering painful blows to her, and she winced at the memory. If I tell her, she might tell Dapplefeather, which could make her mad! she thought. I won't tell her, she decided, and nodded silently to herself as Maplebreeze returned to sorting her herbs.

But then, said a voice in her head, how will you find out what the dream means? Only medicine cats can decipher messages from StarClan! she thought, flicking her tail worriedly.

But, she thought, flicking her tail still more rapidly, if I become a medicine cat, I can decipher what the dream meant! She sighed, seeing images of defending her Clan, fighting for her Clan, catching prey, and making her father and leader, Sunstar, proud of her slipping away from her. This is for the greater good. It has to be done, she begrudgingly decided.

"M-Maplebreeze," she said, a little shakily, realizing this was her final decision, "I-I've decided I want to be your apprentice."

Maplebreeze looked up from her herbs, looking a little surprised and taken aback. "What? Oh, o-of course! I thought you wanted to be a warrior!" The maple brown and white she-cat looked flustered. "What caused the change of heart?"

Stormkit shrugged, still not comfortable with telling the medicine cat about her dream. Maplebreeze smiled, her eyes filling with joy and concealed uncertainty. "Okay, well, I'll tell Sunstar!" She got up, padding away, a new spring in her step.

* * *

 **Well, that explains that! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^~Stormii Wolf**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own warriors!**

The newly named Stormpaw touched her pink nose to Maplebreeze's, feeling confident this was the right decision. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Wolfpaw, his amber eye widened in shock. Stormpaw flicked an ear. _Later,_ it meant. Wolfpaw nodded in acceptance and padded after his mentor.

"Make yourself a nest in the apprentices' den," Maplebreeze told her. "We'll go out for herbs later." She gave the gray apprentice a flick on the shoulder before padding back to her den. Stormpaw gulped as her gaze shifted over to the apprentices' den, a stone cave with multiple cracks filled with vines and brambles to shed the rain. She had never been inside the den before. As a kit, the other apprentices intimidated her. They seemed so big and tough. She took a deep breath and padded inside, her paws slightly trembling.

Two toms were wrestling inside the den. Though they weren't using claws, the looks of anger and rage in their eyes made it look like they wanted to rip each other apart. One tom was very dark brown with fiery yellow eyes, the other was muscular with brown tabby stripes and blue eyes like cold slits of ice. Beside them, a gray tabby she-cat was watching, a disdainful air surrounding her.

Stormpaw stood there in the entrance, her paws seemingly stuck to the floor. The she-cat turned her eyes towards her, then cleared her throat.

"Bramblepaw, Bluepaw," she said, warning in her tone. "The newbie's here." The two toms stopped their scuffling, their fur caked with dust and bits of moss.

"Truce?" the brown tom panted.

"Truce," the lighter tabby tom grunted, swishing his tail. The two toms' gaze slid towards Stormpaw. She felt like shrinking inside her pelt as the three apprentices looked at her.

"Stormpaw, am I right?" The she-cat drew her tongue over her paw. "My name's Rainpaw. That's Bramblepaw," she gestured to the dark brown tom, "and Bluepaw." The pale brown tom nodded stiffly. "Where's your brother? Wolfpaw, isn't it?"

"H-he's out training." Stormpaw's voice was barely above a whisper. She shifted her weight from paw to paw, her violet eyes fixed on a pebble on the floor. "Um, sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, no, it's fine," Bluepaw spoke up. "Want me to give you a tour of the den?" His gaze was warm now, not like the way it had been while fighting. Rather like a clear pool of water on a warm green-leaf day.

"Honestly, Bluepaw," Rainpaw sniffed. "I'm sure the newbie can find her way around." Stormpaw flinched at the nickname. _I have a name, you know!_

"It's not like Shimmersplash didn't show you around when you first came," Bluepaw shot back. "C'mon, Stormpaw. Let's get some moss for your nest." He led her out of the suffocating den and into the light.

"Don't worry about Rainpaw," Bluepaw meowed apologetically. "She's always acting like a queen that needs to be pampered." Stormpaw felt as if there was sand stuck in her throat. She couldn't say a word.

"Bramblepaw's pretty nice," the apprentice continued. "Just don't mess with his food. You'll have mouse-bile and fire ants in your nest for a moon!" He purred softly. Suddenly it stopped. "And then there's Stonepaw," he said softly. "He's the one you have to avoid. He'll make mouse-meat out of any cat who opposes him." Stormpaw shivered despite the bright sunlight.

Bluepaw showed her the moss storages and helped her pick the softest, plushest moss. They went back to the apprentices' den - Rainpaw and Bramblepaw had left to train - and made a tidy, cozy nest in the corner. Stormpaw made one for Wolfpaw, too. It was right next to hers.

"Bluepaw!" Halftail called. "Training!" Bluepaw's ear twitched.

"I gotta go," he said. "Nice meeting you, Stormpaw."

"Thank you," Stormpaw said softly. She wasn't sure if Bluepaw heard her, because the next moment he had darted out of the den.

She sat down on her moss bed. It was soft and wonderful, yet it felt cold and lonely. As a kit, she had slept with her siblings. Now, though, now she couldn't feel anyone close to her, anyone breathing softly against her side. She felt completely alone.

"Stormpaw!" Stormpaw lifted her head from her paws. She must have dozed off, because the sun was beginning to set. _Only a few more hours of light left,_ she thought. Wolfpaw was standing over her, tail flicking excitedly.

"Maplebreeze says to come to her den and get accompanied today. Also, training starts tomorrow morning at dawn," he meowed. Stormpaw nodded, not exactly paying attention. She saw Bluepaw sitting in his nest, observing Rainpaw and Stonepaw argue over whether or not Rainpaw stole a feather from his nest. The brown tabby tom was sitting in a stately manner, tail wrapped neatly around his paws, blue eyes focused on the two quarreling apprentices.

"Your scent is all around my nest!" Stonepaw accused. "And now you suddenly have a new feather in your nest that looks _just like mine._ " He sat back, looking smug.

"Everyone's scent is around your nest, mouse-brain," Rainpaw pointed out. "Plus, ever heard of _hunting?_ That's where I get my feathers."

"That still doesn't explain why it looks like mine," Stonepaw argued. Rainpaw's sleek fur bristled.

"How about we just drop it?" Bluepaw cut in. "Sunstar would be ashamed of you two, arguing over a feather!"

Rainpaw's gaze dropped, and Stonepaw huffed and turned away. _He's so authoritative,_ she thought. _All the other apprentices are scared of him._

"-me to tell you what comfrey looks like, since you have to go with her to gather some tomorrow. Except I have no idea what comfrey looks like, so you'll have to find out on your own, okay?" Stormpaw blinked and looked back up at her brother.

"Oh, uh, okay," she stammered. "What's going on with your training?"

Wolfpaw shrugged. "Nothing much. Talonclaw showed me around the territory and I mastered some basic hunting moves." His face lit up. "I caught a mouse!"

Stormpaw purred softly. "Great job. I bet Talonclaw was impressed."

"Not really," Wolfpaw admitted. "He said I could've done better."

"On your first day?!" Stormpaw asked incredulously. "He's a mouse-brain, then. You're just learning how to hunt!"  
"Were you even expecting praise?" Stormpaw looked to the side and saw Bluepaw, listening in on their conversation. Wolfpaw pinned his gray ears back.

"Were you listening to us?" he asked, lashing his tail.

"The apprentice's den isn't the best place to privately discuss things," he replied, not even a flash of aggression passing over his face. "Not all of the mentors will encourage you," he added. Wolfpaw's fur smoothed out a little. "One time Stonepaw and I brought down a pheasant, which is just about the biggest, fattest bird you'd ever seen, and Halftail didn't even flick an ear. Not Roseheart, though. She was talking about it all the way back to camp. She didn't even notice that no one cared about our accomplishment." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Bluepaw, I-" Stormpaw started, but Sunstar's booming voice stopped her.

"May all cats old enough to fight in battles gather for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Bluepaw immediately got to his feet and padded out of the den. Rainpaw got up from her nest where she had been laying down, Bramblepaw at her heels.

"C'mon," Wolfpaw meowed. "I wonder what's happening." The two siblings walked out of the den, into the bright sunlight where Sunstar was standing on High Rock, his golden tabby fur gleaming against the sun.

"Strange," Stormpaw murmured. "Two Clan meetings in one day? Something must be going on."

"Yeah," Wolfpaw whispered back. Sunstar's cold amber eyes scanned the crowd, temporarily locked onto Wolfpaw, then flitted away.

 **Hmmm, so we've met some new apprentices! Keep your eye on Bluepaw, who knows? Maybe he even plays an important role later? So sorry I haven't updated in so long! School is just really intense, and it's hard to find the time! Just an update, my friend and I are working very hard for you guys, so stick around! Hopefully some of you are still interested. Please review! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Stormpaw wants to be a medicine cat apprentice?_ thought Wolfpaw incredulously. _Why didn't she tell me?_ He watched as his sister touched noses with the medicine cat whom he had spent so much time with while his eye was healing. He thought that they told each other everything. He told Stormpaw all his secrets, done everything with her, even snuck into the warriors' den on a dare before getting scared and running back out. So why hadn't she told him about her desire to become a medicine cat?

The ceremony ended and the cats started to file out. Wolfpaw began walking towards Stormpaw, to question her on her decision, when he felt a sharp pain in his tail. He whirled around, hissing. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Talonclaw's huge paw was on his fluffy gray tail.

"Oops," Talonclaw said, shrugging unapologetically.

"What was that for?" mumbed Wolfpaw, jerking his sore tail out of the dark brown tabby's grasp.

"It's time to train," Talonclaw gruffly replied. "Let's get going." He started towards the camp entrance.

"But . . . " Wolfpaw caught his sister's eye. She twitched an ear. Wolfpaw assumed it meant she would tell him later. As much as he wanted to know, it would probably be better if they discussed it in private.

"Come on," Talonclaw said, impatience laced in his tone. "We don't have all day."

"I'm coming," Wolfpaw muttered, jogging to keep up with his mentor's long strides. As they passed through the thicket tunnel and into ThunderClan territory, Wolfpaw caught the familiar scents he had picked up on his first time out of camp, with Stormkit and Willowkit.

 _Willowkit,_ he thought, a pang of grief striking him square in the chest. _She should have been here to enjoy this moment with us._

"Today I'll be showing you the territory," Talonclaw told him. "If we have time, I will teach you some hunting skills." They padded deeper through the forest. Wolfpaw wrinkled his nose as a bitter, acrid stench tickled his nose, mixed in with mud and pine. He pushed his way through the dense foliage and found himself facing a long, winding path. Wolfpaw tentatively put a paw on the hard black surface, intrigued, then winced at the feeling at the hot stones. He looked over at Talonclaw, who was watching him carefully.

"This is the Thunderpath," the dark brown tabby meowed. "Across from us is-"

"ShadowClan," Wolfpaw realized, then flinched.

"Yes," Talonclaw said curtly. "ShadowClan is correct." He gazed over at the pine forest, his amber eyes narrowed into slits. "Those mouse-brains know better than to mess with ThunderClan. You have nothing to worry about." Without another word, he padded away. Wolfpaw followed quickly. By mid-day, they had visited Snake Rocks, the Great Sycamore, Tall Pines, and Sunning Rocks. Finally, Talonclaw made his way to the training area.

"This is the Sandy Hollow," he explained. "You will do all your battle training here." Wolfpaw's eye widened as he remembered what had taken place here. A flashback pierced his mind, clouding out everything else.

" _Help me!" Willowkit was shrieking from the hawk's talons._ "Help me!"

"Wolfpaw!" Talonclaw's voice snapped the gray apprentice out of his thoughts. "What is wrong with you?"

"Willowkit," he said weakly, breathing heavily. "She was taken here."

Talonclaw was silent for a moment. He sighed and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Yes," the tabby mewed quietly. "Yes, she was."

"She should be here as an apprentice, with us," Wolfpaw meowed guiltily, looking down at his paws. "Why would StarClan cut her time so short?"

"Oh, StarClan is nothing but an elders' story," Talonclaw said, dismissing the thought with a wave of his tail. "If StarClan did exist, they would've spared your sister and she would be right here, training with us."

Wolfpaw thought about that. He had to admit, it made sense. But it didn't explain the strange dreams that came to him while he slept.

"I guess," he meowed, dropping the subject. "Can we train now?"

"Of course," Talonclaw nodded, a strange gleam in his cold amber eyes. "We'll start with the hunting crouch . . . "

"Time to go back to camp," Talonclaw ordered. Wolfpaw sighed with relief, letting all his muscles relax. They had been training for so long, it was already sundown! He dug up the mouse he had caught and buried under a tree earlier that day. Talonclaw had made him train really hard, and hadn't even blinked when he caught the mouse most apprentices couldn't have caught on their first day.

"You could've done better," his dark-furred mentor meowed blandly. "Bluepaw caught _three_ mice on his first day of apprenticeship."

"Tomorrow, dawn patrol," Talonclaw said when they entered the camp. "Don't make me have to wake you up, or you'll have elders' duty for a moon." Wolfpaw frowned. Why was his mentor so strict? He hoped Stormpaw was having a better time than him.

As Talonclaw padded off to go share tongues with his mate, Sharpwhisker, Wolfpaw started walking towards the nursery, but stopped, remembering that wasn't his home anymore. He turned around and started walking towards the stone cave that was the apprentice's den when he heard his name being called.

"Wolfpaw!" He turned around to see Maplebreeze padding towards him. "Tell Stormpaw that she needs to come to my den today, so we can get to know each other. You should also tell her training starts tomorrow at dawn. We're going to learn about comfrey and its properties, and then go and gather some. Can you do me a favor and tell her what comfrey looks like as well?"

"Sure, Maplebreeze," Wolfpaw replied. Even though he didn't understand half the things she'd said, he had memorized most of it. He continued towards the apprentices' den, passing through the ivy screen over the entrance. Stormpaw was asleep in her nest, her tail tucked under her nose. Stonepaw and Rainpaw were quarreling about a missing feather while Bluepaw sat in his nest, watching quietly.

"Stormpaw!" he hissed. Stormpaw lifted her head from her paws, blinking her violet eyes open.

"Maplebreeze says to come to her den and get accompanied today. Also, training starts tomorrow morning at dawn." Wolfpaw tried to remember the rest. "And, also, what does comfrey look like? Before she wanted me to tell you what comfrey looks like, since you have to go with her to gather some tomorrow. Except I have no idea what comfrey looks like, so you'll have to find out on your own, okay?" Wolfpaw felt pleased. He had covered everything Maplebreeze had said.

"Oh, uh, okay," his gray-furred sister mewed. "What's going on with your training?"

Wolfpaw shrugged. "Nothing much. Talonclaw showed me around the territory and I mastered some basic hunting moves." He remembered his accomplishment. "I caught a mouse!"

Stormpaw purred softly. "Great job. I bet Talonclaw was impressed."

"Not really," Wolfpaw admitted, letting out a quiet sigh. "He said I could've done better."

"On your first day?!" Stormpaw frowned. "He's a mouse-brain, then. You're just learning how to hunt!"  
"Were you even expecting praise?" Wolfpaw swiveled his head to see Bluepaw watching them.

"Were you listening to us?" he hissed, lashing his tail back and forth. It wasn't right for him to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"The apprentice's den isn't the best place to privately discuss things," he replied calmly and placidly. "Not all of the mentors will encourage you."

Wolfpaw's forced his fur to flatten out. "One time Stonepaw and I brought down a pheasant, which is just about the biggest, fattest bird you'd ever seen, and Halftail didn't even flick an ear," the blue-gray apprentice continued. "Not Roseheart, though. She was talking about it all the way back to camp. She didn't even notice that no one cared about our accomplishment." Wolfpaw scoffed quietly. Bluepaw was probably just making that up to impress them. Or pity them. He glanced towards Stormpaw. His sister was watching Bluepaw with a strange look in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Bluepaw, I-" she started, but Sunstar's yowl stopped her.

"May all cats old enough to fight in battles gather for a Clan meeting!" he announced. Bluepaw gave a slight shrug and padded out of the den. Stormpaw watched him go, longing and sadness clouding her eyes.

"C'mon," Wolfpaw meowed. "I wonder what's happening." Stormpaw sighed quietly and followed him slowly. They walked out of the den to where Sunstar was standing on High Rock, his amber eyes scanning the crowd.

"Strange," Stormpaw murmured. "Two Clan meetings in one day? Something must be going on."

"Yeah," Wolfpaw whispered back. He watched the golden leader carefully. For a moment, Sunstar's cold amber eyes locked onto Wolfpaw's, then casually slid away.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he said silkily. "Sprucebranch tell me there have been dogs sighted in our territory. Therefore, no cat may go out without at least one warrior accompanying them. This includes apprentices, queens, elders, and medicine cats." Immediately, cats began to murmur. " _Dogs?" "Where?" "What if they attack the camp?"_

"Sprucebranch would like to say some additional words," Sunstar meowed, nodding at the brown tabby. Sprucebranch cleared her throat, her tail swishing behind her.

"Anyone who does not follow these rules will be _punished,_ " she said firmly, putting emphasis on the word 'punished.' "Furthermore, anyone who wishes to leave the camp to train, gather herbs, or patrol must first be approved by either me or Sunstar. Each group must have at least three cats, in which one of them must be a warrior that has been in that rank for at least three consecutive moons. No exceptions. The leader and deputy may go out by themselves. That is all." She flicked her tail, signaling the end of the meeting. The cats broke up, moving away to talk in groups.

"Punished?" Stormpaw frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good," Wolfpaw muttered.

"Stormpaw!" Maplebreeze padded over. "I need you to go out and find some cobwebs. I know this is last minute, but -" she glanced over at her den, "- Gemheart has a scratch and I have to treat her."

"Okay," Stormpaw said. "Who should I bring?"

"Wolfpaw," Maplebreeze meowed. "And a trustworthy warrior." Stormpaw noted she lowered her voice at the last bit. As her mentor walked away, she wondered what that meant. She scanned the camp, looking for a 'trustworthy' warrior.

 _Maybe Sharpwhisker?_ the gray apprentice thought. The senior warrior looked busy talking with her mate. Stormpaw considered bringing Cinderbird or Roseheart before spotting Fawndapple sitting in a corner, quietly chewing on a mouse.

"Let's bring Fawndapple," she told Wolfpaw. Her brother shrugged. "Whatever suits you," he said. The siblings padded over to the cream dappled she-cat.

"Um, Fawndapple?" Stormpaw asked tentatively. She tried to steady her trembling voice. "C-can you come with us to gather cobwebs?" Fawndapple looked up. Stormpaw continued talking. It sounded more like babbling to her. "It's just that, we need a warrior to be with us when we leave camp," she added quickly. "And, well, we don't want to be 'punished.'" She paused. "So . . . can you come with us?"

Fawndapple was silent for a moment. "Okay," the warrior finally said, standing up. After burying the remains of her meal, the three of them padded towards Sprucebranch. Stormpaw noted that Fawndapple's quiet steps had become louder, and her claws were unsheathed as they walked closer towards High Rock. _Odd,_ she thought.

"Excuse me, Sprucebranch," Fawndapple said, hostility laced in her tone. "These two apprentices need to go out and collect cobwebs. I'm going with them."

There was a moment of silence as Sprucebranch sized up the group. "Fine," Sprucebranch approved, an air of superiority radiating from her. "You may go." The deputy shot a smug glance at the fawn-colored she-cat. Fawndapple turned away, lashing her tail.

"Let's go," she muttered. "Lead the way."

 **Fawndapple, huh? Haven't seen much of her before. I wonder where this is going! Please review! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 7**

Stormpaw padded through the forest, the cool, damp earth feeling springy under her paws. Although she wasn't a master medicine cat, but at least she knew what a cobweb looked like.

She scented the air, suddenly realizing she didn't know what a cobweb smelled like. She did, however, pick up a scent of vole. She spied the small rodent snuffling under a bush, and dropped into a hunting crouch. She slowly crept forward, careful not to disturb the undergrowth. Am I doing this right? she wondered. Stormpaw shook her head softly. She was a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior. She would never learn to properly hunt or fight in battles. But this one time might be an exception. She sprang forward, landing awkwardly but managing to trap the rodent's tail with her paws. It squealed in terror and tried to run. Stormpaw slammed her paw on its head, killing it.

That will be the last time, she thought firmly. I'm a medicine cat. I don't hunt unless I need to. She tried to say the words in her mind with pride and confidence, but she knew she never could.

"Wolfpaw!" she called, proudly holding her catch in her jaws. "Look what I caught!" Her long-furred brother trotted over, Fawndapple trailing behind. His face lit up at the sight.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You aren't even training to become a warrior!" Stormpaw glanced towards Fawndapple. The warrior was watching her closely, but Stormpaw could see how impressed she was.

"Nice job," Fawndapple said. "But aren't we out here for cobwebs?"

"I found a patch back there," Wolfpaw said. "Stormpaw and I can collect those. Could you look somewhere else?"

"Okay," Fawndapple meowed. "I'll be over there if you need me." She pointed her tail towards a clump of oak trees.

Stormpaw followed her brother towards the cobwebs. They went deeper and deeper into ThunderClan territory, and Stormpaw began to think something was wrong. Where were the cobwebs? Why did it suddenly smell like pine trees? There were no pine trees in ThunderClan.

"Listen," Wolfpaw said suddenly, turning around to face his sister. "I-I had a dream the other day. A message from StarClan." He started to flick his tail nervously. "Skystar - I think that's who he was - told me to find these stones. He said something like, "Meet with the others on the riverbank near Twolegplace. Then something about traveling to a jagged crack, across a brook, through a thorny forest, and past a swamp to find moor, rose, clear -" he squeezed his eye shut, trying to remember the last part. "- and marsh." His amber eye looked scared and worried. "I-I don't know what's happening, Stormpaw," he mewed like a kit. "Do you?"

Stormpaw's thoughts melded together into a big lump. "I had a dream about a StarClan cat, too!" she remembered. "She was very pretty."

"Did she have silver fur and blue eyes?" Wolfpaw suddenly asked.

"Er, yeah. Why?"

"I had a dream about her too!" he gasped. "She asked me if I loved you." Stormpaw frowned. He shrugged at her expression. "I asked her why wouldn't I?"

"She told me I was brave," Stormpaw said bluntly, "for . . . " She hesitated. "Never mind," Stormpaw mumbled. "She told me that I would find a great power one day, but I supposed to take it for myself."

Wolfpaw's nose twitched. "Strange. Did you get her name?"

Stormpaw thought hard but found nothing. "No," she sighed. Wolfpaw's tail drooped.

"Well, we should get going. Fawndapple will be wondering where we are," he mewed, disappointed. As they turned to leave, they suddenly heard a voice from across the ShadowClan border. Stormpaw could hear a cat pacing around in the foliage.

"Find the stones," the voice, which Stormpaw identified as a tom's, muttered. "What does that mean? What do the stones do?" The cat paused in his pacing, then resumed, his mutters frantic as ever.

"C'mon," Stormpaw whispered, quietly sliding through the tall grass that grew on the side of the border. She was surprised to see a long, hard, black surface in front of her. It coiled through the forest like a river, emitting a bitter, acrid scent.

"What is that?" Stormpaw whispered.

"Thunderpath," Wolfpaw replied passively. Stormpaw shivered. She'd heard horrifying stories of cats crossing over the Thunderpath, not knowing it would be their doom. Merciless monsters roamed the black path, leaving their stink behind.

Wolfpaw nudged her, then flicked his tail. Stormpaw squinted over at the pine forest. There, padding back and forth on the spongy needles, was a ginger tom.

"Clear, rose, marsh, and moor," he was muttering. "What could those be?"

"Who is that?" Stormpaw whisper-asked.

"Don't know," Wolfpaw muttered back. "Looks like a new warrior to me. He doesn't have any battle scars." He was right. Almost every senior warrior had a scar or marking of some sort. This tom's sleek fur was spotless. His ears, tail tip, and paws were deep ginger.

"Should we talk to him?" Stormpaw asked quietly. Wolfpaw tensed up.

"How does he know about the stones?" he pointed out. "Did a StarClan cat visit him too?"

Stormpaw thought for a moment. "Well, Skystar did say 'meet with the others,'" she meowed. "Maybe he's one of the 'others.'"

"I guess you're right," Wolfpaw meowed, his ears perking up. "How else would he know about the stones?"

Stormpaw smiled, glad for her brother's enthusiasm, when the tom pricked his ears.

"Hey!" he growled. "You're ThunderClan cats!" His ginger fur began to bristle.

"W-we don't want any trouble," Stormpaw stammered. The ginger cat was beginning to scare her. "We were just wondering about what you were talking about. Something about stones?"

"Oh" he replied flatly, and his fur lay back down, and he resumed his pacing. "Just a silly dream I had."

"Can you tell us about it?" pushed Stormpaw. The ginger tom looked at Stormpaw, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked, a bit of a worry and suspicion laced in his tone.

Stormpaw didn't know what to say. She knew this meant a lot to Wolfpaw, but right when she was about to give an answer, Wolfpaw jumped in.

"I had the same dream myself," said Wolfpaw honestly. "Skystar was there. He told me I had to meet with the others at the Twolegplace. But I don't know what he meant, and . . . and . . . " His voice trailed off, and he was staring at his paws. The ginger tom's green gaze softened.

"I don't know what it means, either." He padded as close to the two of them as he could without crossing the border. "Maybe we can figure it out." He smiled. "I'm Firefoot. I used to be a kittypet, but my mother gave me to her sister, Featherfoot. She knew the Twolegs would make her give me up, so she gave me to ShadowClan to live a better life."

"I'm Wolfpaw," Wolfpaw meowed, "and this is my sister, Stormpaw."

"Wolfpaw, Stormpaw, nice to meet you," purred Firefoot. He looked around him nervously. "I should get going," he said. "Maybe we'll see each other at the Gathering?"

"I hope so," Wolfpaw said. "We might find the others there, too." After bidding Firefoot goodbye, the two siblings watched as the ginger tom padded back through the bushes.

"I knew it!" Wolfpaw whispered excitedly. "StarClan wants us to do something: to go on a quest!"

"You're not going anywhere without me," Stormpaw said firmly. "We're going through this together."

Wolfpaw hesitated, then shook his head. "No, Stormpaw. We already lost Willowkit. I can't risk losing you too."

"And I can't risk losing you," Stormpaw retorted. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." Wolfpaw sighed. Arguing with her would but futile.

"Fine," Wolfpaw sighed once more. "I don't think I could survive without you anyway."

Stormpaw smiled wryly, knowing he wasn't joking.

 **So sorry about how the previous two chapters didn't work! I figured out how it happened, and hopefully it is working now. Just to answer a few questions: Yes, we take some of our characters from the Untold Tales! It's a great game, and we love bringing the characters to life. Also, we are aware that some of our cats are genetically impossible, but for the sake of the story, it's more fun to not be bound by reality. This is a story about fictional cats with religion and society after all! Thanks for all the support and positive reviews, and feel free to constructively criticize! We are, after all, still learning. However, remember, there is a difference between criticism and being mean. Please review! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 8**

Wolfpaw watched the ginger tom pad away. He almost regretted letting him go. He seemed like a good confidant, and good cat to talk to about all the questions he had. He almost walked after him, almost followed the cat he knew he could trust to tell about the dream, when a yowl split the air.

Wolfpaw whirled around and saw Fawndapple being chased by Crowfrost and Sprucebranch. "Go!" the cream-dappled warrior screeched. "I'll buy you some time!" She swung her paws, catching Crowfrost on the nose before kicking Sprucebranch's legs out from under her.

Some time? thought Wolfpaw. Some time to do what? Where do we go?

Sprucebranch was already on top of Fawndapple by now. She looked up at Wolfpaw, her eyes full of hatred. "That's right, little apprentice," she sneered. "Run! It's all you can do, isn't it?!" What? he thought, panicked and confused, his breath catching in his throat. "Yes, yes, a little birdie told me you were having dreams, plotting things," the deputy continued, her icy cold eyes staring into his amber one. "You were talking to that ginger cat, weren't you? About that dream?" She laughed, throwing her head back. "You really think the restrictions were about dogs? No, it was to hold you in!"

Her jeers were drowned out by Fawndapple's screech, once more. "GO!"

"QUIET!" commanded Sprucebranch, swiping an unsheathed paw across the warrior's stomach. "You were always the most stubborn one!" Fawndapple crumpled to the ground. Blood poured from the wound. Wolfpaw stayed long enough to see the ThunderClan deputy place her claws at her neck, glinting in the fading sun.

"Move and you're dead," she growled. "I'm sure Sunstar will be delighted to kill off another traitor."

"You're the traitor!" Fawndapple screeched, her paws flailing around in vain attempts to scratch Sprucebranch. She was already weak with blood loss. "You never loved any of us! All you wanted was power!" A sob flew from her throat. "You never cared! Never!" She grappled with the light brown tabby, screeching with anger.

"She's her mother," Stormpaw whispered. "Sprucebranch is her mother."

After moments of tussling, Sprucebranch finally had pinned her daughter down. "All three of you were weak," she hissed to her daughter. "But you were the weakest." Fawndapple struggled to get up, but it was no use. She gave Wolfpaw one fleeting last look. Please.

"Get them," Sprucebranch hissed to Crowfrost. He snarled and ran towards them, almost snagging Stormpaw's tail. Wolfpaw pumped his legs as fast as he could. They felt on fire. He could still hear Fawndapple's shrieks, urging him to go faster. He wanted to go back and save her, to fight off Sprucebranch, but he knew if he did he would die, and he couldn't leave Stormpaw to fend for herself.

The looming, black Thunderpath was up ahead. His heart lurched when he saw the flickering lights of an incoming monster.

I'm going to die, he thought. The monster will get me, and I'll die.

Keep going, a familiar voice in his ear urged. Go, go, go!

Willowkit? he thought. He was halfway across the Thunderpath now, Crowfrost hot on his tail. Stormpaw was already on the other side in ShadowClan territory.

"Come on!" she cried. "Wolfpaw, run!" The monster's bright eyes grew closer and closer. Wolfpaw could feel its hot breath stir his fur before he launched himself to the other side, collapsing in a tuft of tall grass. He panted, out of breath, and looked behind him. The monster had passed, leaving only a black-furred body on the path. As Wolfpaw watched, Crowfrost lifted his head to gaze at them, his green eyes already dimming.

"We . . . will . . . succeed," he wheezed, before falling limp on the ground. His eyes went cloudy, and he let out one final moan before his last breath went out.

* * *

 **Just to confirm, we know that the name Crowfrost is canon. This Crowfrost has nothing to do with Crowfrost of ShadowClan. Please review! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Only a day of apprenticeship_ , she thought, _and I already have seen a cat die._ Stormpaw trembled, shaking her head. _Where do we go now?_

"Stormpaw! Wolfpaw!" cried a familiar voice. She turned around to see Firefoot darting towards them, his expression concerned. "What are you doing? You look horrible!"

Stormpaw explained to him what happened, his expression growing more and more frightened with each word.

"Well, you're in no condition to travel," he said firmly. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew he was right. Wolfpaw was crumpled in a heap in the grass, and Stormpaw could feel herself growing tired.

"We can't go back to our Clan," Stormpaw said miserably. "But I don't want to intrude on ShadowClan territory."

"I can take you to camp," Firefoot said reassuringly.

Stormpaw paused, remembering the stories Amberfeather would tell about cold-hearted ShadowClan, but then nodded. They had nowhere else to go.

"Follow me." Stormpaw nudged her brother up and they staggered behind Firefoot. They padded through the swampy forests, tall pine trees littering the forest with their pungent-smelling needles. They arrived at a small sinking in the muddy, cool earth. It was surrounded by brambles and full of an acrid scent that smelled a bit like pine needles.

Two cats stood guard at a small opening in the bramble wall. Two she-cats, one pure white with blue eyes, the other a tortoiseshell with green eyes.

"Firefoot," growled the tortoiseshell. "I hope that was a nice little stroll you went on."

"Who are these two?" asked the white she-cat, tilting her head inquiringly. "They stink of ThunderClan!" Her silky fur bristled.

Stormpaw was afraid she'd have to explain everything, but was relieved when Firefoot merely flicked an ear.

"These two are very tired," he responded calmly. "They will explain everything after a rest." The tortoiseshell opened her mouth in protest, but the white cat shot her a look and she closed it. They stepped aside and Firefoot led the siblings inside.

Stormpaw looked around, observing the other cats closely. They didn't look that different than ThunderClan cats at all! There were cats sunning themselves on rocks, apprentices bragging about their skills, and kits playing moss-ball.

A muscular dark gray tom was sitting on a large stump in the middle of camp, grooming himself. He stopped when Firefoot approached him, his amber eyes kind. "Firefoot," he said, his voice authoritative but not hostile and cruel like Sunstar's. "Who are these new cats?"

"I will tell you," Firefoot replied, "once you give them a place to rest." The tom paused, then nodded.

"They can stay with the apprentices," he told them, "in some of the extra nests." Firefoot dipped his head, then led them to a bramble den with several apprentices sitting outside of it. There was a pale brown tabby she-cat, a pale gray she-cat, a brown and white she-cat, and the smallest was a brown tom with a white belly.

"Hello, Sleetpaw, Blossompaw, Daisypaw, Raggedpaw," he greeted them. "This is Stormpaw, and her brother, Wolfpaw." Daisypaw wrinkled her nose. "Why do they smell like ThunderClan?" she complained.

"We-," Stormpaw was about to say, when Firefoot cut in.

"They need to rest first," he said again. "Their leader . . . " The apprentices all seemed to immediately understand. They even looked sympathetic.

"You're welcome to stay in the extra nests," Blossompaw suggested. "Just don't sleep next to Sleetpaw. She sleepwalks and sleep-fights, too."

"Good to know," Stormpaw meowed shyly. She didn't expect the ShadowClanners to be so outgoing and welcoming to strangers!

"I'll leave you to get acquainted," Firefoot said. "If you need anything, ask one of the apprentices." With a flick of his tail, he was gone.

"Sunstar really is horrible, isn't he?" Sleetpaw muttered to Daisypaw. "Chasing out apprentices barely six moons old! I wouldn't be surprised if he started killing elders and kits." Stormpaw suddenly felt nauseous.

"It really is horrible in ThunderClan, isn't it?" Blossompaw said softly. "Your leader . . . he killed my mother when I was younger. Barely a moon old." The white and brown she-cat swallowed hard. "I remember it like it was yesterday." She turned away. "Anyways, Sleetpaw and Daisypaw are sisters. Raggedpaw is my brother. We're both seven moons old."

"I've only been an apprentice for a day," Stormpaw said bluntly. "I was training to be a medicine cat."

"Maybe you can help Daisypaw and Smalltail in the medicine cat den," Blossompaw suggested.

Stormpaw smiled gratefully, too tired to really be listening. The soft nest seemed to be calling her name. She settled down into it, tucked her tail over her nose, and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review! ^.^**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 10**

Maplebreeze sat in the medicine den, her tail flicking back and forth anxiously. It had been two days since the apprentices had been gone. Two days of Sunstar's pure, non concentrated fury.

A white tom padded into the herb-scented den, his green eyes darting around nervously. Everyone had been a bit on edge since the apprentices' disappearance. "Maplebreeze," he meowed softly. "You asked to see me."

"Of course," she replied quietly. He sat down, his eyes still darting around.

"Cloudheart," the medicine cat said gently, "Stormpaw, Wolfpaw, they set off… they set off to do something. Something important."

"What?" Cloudheart fixed his green eyes on her. "What do you mean?"

"They didn't just leave for fun," she replied, avoiding the question. "They needed to do something."

"How do you know?" Maplebreeze didn't answer, she merely shook her head.

"They're just apprentices, Cloudheart, both you and I know it. They're hardly even more than kits. They can't do something like that alone." Maplebreeze fidgeted. She hoped she didn't sound too motherly about the two.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Cloudheart inquired.

Maplebreeze leaned closer to the white tom. "We need to find them, Cloudheart," she said quietly, her green eyes full of urgency. "We need to train them. At least a little. They won't survive out there."

Cloudheart shook his head. "Why me?" he asked.

Maplebreeze let out a small smile. "We trained together. We were denmates. I know you, Cloudheart, and it's getting harder and harder every day to truly say who you know."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"ShadowClan," she replied. "I saw them leave with a ginger tom."

Maplebreeze waited for him to show some form of hesitation, some sort of suggestion they didn't do this. And he did.

"I have kits," Cloudheart said. "I can't let them grow up without a father."

"They won't," Maplebreeze mewed fervently. "I promise. I swear by StarClan." She watched as the white tom stared at the ground, debating whether or not he should go. Finally, he looked up.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

Ivykit watched as all of ThunderClan held their breath in silence as Sunstar sat on the High Rock. He had called them all for a Clan meeting, but no one knew what it was about. They had heard rumors about the narrow escape of the two newest apprentices, Wolfpaw and Stormpaw, but they didn't know what the leader would do about it. It seemed like they were about to find out.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he boomed, voice relatively calm but eyes flashing with unspoken rage. "As I am sure you know, two apprentices have narrowly escaped our grasp. They have taken off, it seemed, without reason, despite our warnings about the dogs." He paused, absorbing the terrified looks of his cats. Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"One of our warriors has helped them flee," he continued, his eyes smoldering. "Sprucebrach," he commanded, and the pale tabby she-cat padded forward, limping slightly.

"I am most disappointed and heartbroken to discover that my own daughter, Fawndapple -" she spat the name out like crowfood, "- has committed treason against the Clan." At that moment, Talonclaw and Whitetuft appeared, shoving Fawndapple along. The she-cat was badly bruised and scratched, fresh blood still dribbling out of a wound in her stomach. Ivykit felt fear shoot through her veins. What would happen to her?

"Therefore," Sunstar meowed, "we have decided the only befitting punishment will be . . . " He paused. "Execution." At those words, Mintsplash, her mother, immediately began to herd Ivykit and Oakkit back into the nursery, but Sunstar saw her.

"No, Mintsplash," he said. "The kits should see this. Let them know what happens to the traitors in the Clan." Mintsplash hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly stepped aside, giving Ivykit a full view of what was about to happen.

"Fawndapple, you have committed high treason against ThunderClan for conspiring with two apprentices to help them escape. Why you did, we might never know." Sunstar grinned menacingly, showing his sharp fangs. "But no matter what happens, we will always win," he sneered. "Any last words?"

Fawndapple straightened and looked at Redflame and Roseheart, who were sitting in the front, their eyes widened in shock and fear. She nodded slightly, communicating a message only the siblings would understand. Then, she turned her attention back to Sunstar.

"You'll never win," she said in a low voice. "Stormpaw and Wolfpaw will defeat you, you'll see." Sunstar threw his head back and laughed.

"Two weak, puny apprentices, beat me?" he sneered. "I'd like to see them try." He looked at Sprucebranch. "Kill her."

Ivykit shrunk inside her pelt, her green eyes wide. Sprucebranch stepped forward, her unsheathed claws glinting in the late morning light. She loomed over her daughter.

Quicker than a snake lunging for prey, the deputy lashed out, slicing Fawndapple's neck. Blood poured out of the wound, staining the ground with red stains. Ivykit gasped in horror and felt tears prickle at the edges of her eyes. Her breath came out unsteadily.

 _I don't want to grow up like this_ , she thought. The cats waited for a moment, watching the light fade from the beautiful she-cat's eyes, then began to disperse slowly, not a word coming from their mouths. Ivykit tentatively stepped forward towards the body. She stared at it in horror and shock. How could Sunstar do such a thing? And Sprucebranch . . . she had killed her own daughter . . .

Ivykit could feel the doubt and uncertainty churn in her stomach. She didn't even notice when a shadow of a cat loomed over her.

"Hello, little one." Ivykit jumped, looking up to see Sprucebranch standing over her. Her claws were still stained with Fawndapple's blood. "How did you like our little show?"

"I, um," Ivykit stammered. She didn't know what to say. One wrong word and she could end up like Fawndapple, her throat torn, bleeding on the ground. She was only a kit. Surely Sunstar wouldn't hurt a kit, would he?

"It was, um, interesting," Ivykit finally managed to get out. Her voice sounded squeaky. "I bet no one will want to betray ThunderClan now."

"Yes. After all, this is only a little taste of what we can do. ThunderClan is the most powerful clan, after all," Sprucebranch meowed, her gaze off into the distance. She back looked down at Ivykit. "Who do you want to be your mentor?" she asked.

Ivykit scanned the camp. "I don't know. Maybe Sharpwhisker."

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do," Sprucebranch mused, then added, "You have a bright and promising future, Ivykit. Just make sure you make the right decisions." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

 **Please review! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 11**

Stormpaw was, once again, in the place of darkness. The beautiful silvery she-cat was there, waiting for her. "Hello, sweetie," she purred. "We meet again."

Stormpaw felt her fur prickle. "Don't call me that," she said.

The she-cat's eyes flared up. "What did you say?" she asked with fake sweetness. "Were you telling me what to do?"

Stormpaw shook her head. "No," she mumbled. The she-cat let out a laugh that was cold and harsh.

"You make me laugh, sweetie," the she-cat purred. "Not many cats can do that. I like you. In you, I see great potential." Her icy blue eyes glittered mysteriously.

Stormpaw felt her fur stand up. "W-what do you mean?" she asked shakily. What did this cat want with her?

"It's so unfair," she purred. "You have the worst in life. Your very own mother gives you a cold shoulder."

Stormpaw opened her mouth to let out a sharp retort, but nothing came out. She thought back to all the times she saw kits snuggling against their mother's sides, queens grooming their kittens when they fussed in the night. Resentment boiled in her stomach. Dapplefeather had never done those things for either of them except Willowkit!

"Yes, feel the anger," the she-cat urged. "Let it become your weapon."

"My - my weapon?" Stormpaw stammered, pricking her ears curiously. _Why would I need a weapon?_ She frowned, puzzled.

The she-cat wrapped her tail around Stormpaw's body. It felt warm and soft. "Don't doubt me," she purred. Her voice was soft and gentle. "You'll need it soon. You can never go wrong with a good weapon. You can strike anyone down." The she-cat stood up, removing her tail. "I hear you wanted to know my name."

Stormpaw nodded, swallowing hard.

"It's Frostshard." She began to walk away, her flowing tail swishing behind her. Stormpaw could feel her vision growing more cloudy and dim. The last thing she heard in the dream was, "Don't tell anyone about me, by the way." Then she felt the bright green-leaf light shining in her eyes. She blinked them open, and saw a maple brown she-cat sitting near her.

"M-Maplebreeze?" Stormpaw stammered. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to adjust to the light. "What are you doing here?"

Maplebreeze sat solemnly next to her moss nest. "We need to train you before you depart on your journey," she said simply. "Your brother is already with Cloudheart."

"How did you know we were here?" Stormpaw demanded.

"I'm a medicine cat," Maplebreeze replied calmly. "I know these things." She stood up and waved her tail. "Come."

Stormpaw stretched her limbs and hastily groomed her pelt before following her mentor. They padded into Smalltail's den, which was neatly lined with different types of flowers and leaves. Stormpaw paused to sniff some bright red berries. _I wonder what these do_ , she thought.

"Maplebreeze?" she called. The maple brown she-cat padded to her side. "What are these?"

Maplebreeze took one look at the berries, then nudged Stormpaw away. "Those are deathberries," she said. "They'll kill you before they get to your stomach." She turned away, muttered. "Why does Smalltail even has them lying around? Of all cats, he should know . . . "

Stormpaw ventured further into the den, sniffing at herbs she couldn't identify. She peered at a sweet smelling flower wrapped in a larger oak leaf.

"That's lavender," Maplebreeze said. "It's used to cover up the scent of death." She showed Stormpaw a dry, narrow leaf that had a pungent scent. "This is marigold. It's used for infection. Chew it up and spread it over the wound, then bind it with cobwebs." She nosed a tuft of thin, tough grass. "Horsetail is also good for infection and burns." Stormpaw closed her eyes, trying to take it all in.

"Horsetail and marigold for infection and burns," she murmured. "Got it." She continued padding into the den.

"These are poppy seeds," Maplebreeze explained, showing her a dried flower. It's petals were crinkled and brown, but when Stormpaw peered inside, little black and brown seeds were sprinkled inside. "They help dull pain and make cats sleepy." She placed the flower back. "You should only give one to a kit and two for apprentices and warriors. They aren't recommended for nursing queens, though." Stormpaw nodded obediently. _Once we go on the journey, no one will get hurt while I'm around,_ she thought confidently.

For the rest of the morning, Maplebreeze taught Stormpaw about the various herbs that were in Smalltail's den. There were so many, Stormpaw had trouble keeping track of all of them.

"It's okay," Maplebreeze had said when Stormpaw had groaned in frustration. "I had a hard time memorizing all of them, too." She gave the apprentice a warm smile, so different from Frostshard's cold smirk, then continued explaining the properties of nettle.

* * *

Wolfpaw crouched low, creeping forward. He had his amber eyes locked on a frog, which was sitting silently, eying a juicy fly. "Tail still," reminded Cloudheart quietly. Wolfpaw forced his tail to stay still. He judged the distance between himself and the prey, then launched forward, taking the frog in his jaws.

"Good job," praised Cloudheart. After a full day of training, he had caught two frogs and a thrush. It wasn't a lot, but Cloudheart said it was excellent for a recent apprentice.

They had been in ShadowClan for around a moon now. Wolfpaw had been surprised at how kind everyone was. Stormpaw had become inseparable with Blossompaw, and Wolfpaw had taken a liking to Sleetpaw. She was so kind and pretty! Her eyes were the almost exact same shade as Fawndapple's . . .

 _I wonder what happened to her_ , Wolfpaw thought sadly.

Cloudheart flicked an ear towards the setting sun. "We'd better head back to camp," he meowed. "Collect your prey." Wolfpaw dug up the other frog while Cloudheart took the thrush, then they headed back to ShadowClan camp.

When they entered the thick bramble walls of camp, he dropped off his frogs on the fresh-kill pile when he was met with Sleetpaw. "Hi," she purred, brushing her pelt against his.

Wolfpaw smiled. He could feel his pelt heating up. "Did you catch those?" she asked, flicking an ear towards the frogs.

"Yeah," he replied, his chest puffing out proudly. Sleetpaw was so nice! She didn't even mind his eye, unlike most cats. She picked out a plump robin and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. He sat beside her, taking bites of the juicy bird, crunching the bones between his teeth.

"Aww, young love," teased a voice behind them.

"Raggedpaw!" hissed Sleetpaw, her tail lashing indignantly. The brown tom laughed, amber eyes flashing. "We are not in love!"  
Raggedpaw flicked his tail, unconvinced. "You should probably go to sleep soon," he meowed dismissively. "They're going to want you for the dawn patrol tomorrow."

The two apprentices finished their meal then padded towards the apprentice's den, where it was already filled with Daisypaw's snores. Stormpaw and Blossompaw were sharing tongues.

"So, um, good night," Wolfpaw said awkwardly.

"You too," Sleetpaw meowed, flicking his shoulder with her tail before curling up in her nest.

Wolfpaw, too, padded towards his nest and laid down in it. His mind was whirling with thoughts, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Stormpaw prodded her brother awake. "Wolfpaw," she whispered. "Wake up." Wolfpaw moaned sleepily. The moss nest was warm from his body heat, whereas the outside air was stinging with coldness. Wolfpaw could already feel the chilly wind nipping at his ears. Green-leaf was coming to an end.

The apprentice's den was glowing with early morning light. Wolfpaw sat up. "It's too early," he grunted. "I should still be sleeping."

"This is important," whispered Stormpaw. Firefoot had just nudged her awake, informing her that they needed to find the other cats chosen to be on the quest.

Wolfpaw got to his paws and Stormpaw filled him in on what they were setting out to do as they padded into camp. Maplebreeze had already supplied her with traveling herbs, and now all they needed was the other cats to begin the journey.

"Did Skystar tell you where to go in the dream?" asked Stormpaw, eating a few bites of blackbird with Wolfpaw before the journey.

Wolfpaw thought hard. "Yeah," he mewed. "He said to . . . meet by the Twolegplace." Just as they finished their meal, Firefoot padded over to them.

"Ready?" he whispered.

Stormpaw quickly buried the remains of her meal, Wolfpaw following suit, and retrieved her bundle of herbs.

"We're ready," she nodded.

* * *

 **This is a long one! Please review! ^.^**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own warriors!  
**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 12**

Wolfpaw stretched once more, padding along the muddy earth with Stormpaw and Firefoot. Maplebreeze was with them, escorting them to their final destination before they set out on their journey. Sleetpaw and Tawnyfoot were there too, to walk with them to the edge of the territory. "Do you think anyone is going to be there?" inquired Stormpaw, flicking an ear.

"If they're not," Maplebreeze said calmly, "we'll go and find them." As the group of cats reached the ShadowClan border, Sleetpaw and Tawnyfoot turned to face them.

"You're all right, for a kittypet, you know," Tawnyfoot said gruffly to Firefoot.

"Thank you." Firefoot dipped his head.

As Maplebreeze thanked Tawnyfoot for her Clan's hospitality, Sleetpaw faced Wolfpaw. "I'll miss you," she whispered. "I'll never forget the short time we had together. It was the best moon of my life." Wolfpaw felt his pelt grow hot as she licked his ear. "See you soon," she whispered.

"We should keep moving," Maplebreeze advised, eye on the steadily rising sun. Wolfpaw felt his heart ache as he turned away from the beautiful apprentice, following Maplebreeze. Stormpaw was marveling at the scenery on the walk to Twolegplace, but Wolfpaw only had his mind on Sleetpaw.

"We're here," meowed Firefoot as they approached a small stream running through Twolegplace. "I can feel it."

Sitting next to the stream was a sleek furred tom. He was white with ginger patches all over his fur. His dark green eyes gleamed inquiringly.

"Excuse me?" asked Firefoot. The tom looked up, eyes lighting up excitedly at the sight of Firefoot.

"You're the one!" he said, voice brimming with happiness and excitement. "I saw you in my dream!" His gaze fell when he saw the Firefoot's confused expression. He flattened his ears against his head.

"Sorry if I frightened you," he said, shaking his head. "I just had this dream, and a cat that looked _just like_ you was in it . . . "

"You had a dream?" asked Wolfpaw curiously. Surely this Twolegplace loner couldn't be the one who had received the dream!

The tom pricked his ears. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "I'm Pebblesplash." _Pebblesplash?_ thought Wolfpaw. _That's a warrior name! Maybe this is one of the cats!_  
"Pebblesplash of RiverClan," Pebblesplash elaborated. "I had a dream that told me that I would meet other cats here. Cats on a mission, like me!" He shook his head. "I probably sound crazy..."

"We had the dream, too," replied Firefoot earnestly. "I'm Firefoot of ShadowClan. These are Stormpaw, Wolfpaw, and Maplebreeze of ThunderClan." Pebblesplash tilted his head.

"I didn't realize that StarClan had chosen so many ThunderClan cats," he meowed observing the apprentices carefully.

"StarClan only chose Wolfpaw, but Stormpaw wouldn't let her brother go alone," Firefoot explained. "Maplebreeze won't be coming with us. She's just here to send them off."

"There's only three of us so far," Wolfpaw said, frowning. "Where's the fourth cat?"

"Well, there's a cat from all the clans except WindClan," Stormpaw meowed, tail twitching excitedly. "That means the fourth cat is probably a WindClan cat!"

Firefoot nodded. "That's probably accurate."  
"Well, we can't just stroll right on to WindClan territory," snorted Wolfpaw.

Pebblesplash flicked his tail dismissively. "Why not?"

* * *

Stormpaw stood on the moor, the wind tugging her fur, the grass rippling in the breeze. Patches of heather sent sweet scents drifting in the air. Pebblesplash's plan wasn't the best, but it was at least it was something. The white and ginger tom sat calmly, his yellow eyes following Firefoot's anxious pacing back and forth.

"Here comes a patrol," commented Wolfpaw. Stormpaw pricked her ears, straining her eyes to get a better look at the cats coming over the hills. There was a dark ginger tom, a silver-and-white she-cat, a long-furred golden tabby tom, and a young and lithe brown she-cat.

"ThunderClan!" hissed the silver and white she-cat, scenting the air.

"Smells more like ShadowClan to me," commented the dark ginger tom with a disdainful sniff.

"Who cares?" hissed the young brown she-cat. "Let's kill them!"

"Harepaw!" snapped the golden tabby tom, cuffing her lightly over the ear. "We will not kill them. We will drive them off the territory!"

The she-cat sighed, slumping. Stormpaw looked at Firefoot, expecting the kind ginger tom to do something, but he stood rigid, still.

"We don't mean any harm," Pebblesplash meowed, perfectly calm. "We just were wondering if any of your cats have had any strange dreams lately." The golden tabby and the brown she-cat tensed up, eyes alert, but the silver and white she-cat and the dark ginger tom laughed scornfully.

"Can you hear these two, Foxwind?" the white she-cat giggled. "Strange dreams - ha! I don't know what you cats are eating, but clearly, it's worse than our rabbits." She glared at them. "Have you come to steal prey?" she demanded.

"Enough," the golden tom growled.

"Why do you even need to know?" the apprentice named Harepaw asked haughtily, but Stormpaw could tell the brown she-cat was hiding something. The way her ears were pinned forward in excitement, the eagerness hidden under the distrust in her pale yellow eyes.

"You two go back to camp," ordered the golden tabby. "Harepaw and I will escort these cats off of our territory."

Foxwind flattened his ears, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "We can _all_ escort them," he meowed insistently. "There are four cats here. You and your apprentice are only two."  
"Two _WindClan_ cats," the golden tabby tom reminded Foxwind. "And haven't I heard that one skilled WindClan warrior is capable of taking down a dozen cats of other Clans? Surely two WindClan warriors can take on five." The tabby flicked his tail dismissively. "Unless, of course, you think there are Clans are better than WindClan?"

Foxwind dropped his head. "No," he muttered after a moment of silence. "Come on, Whitefrost." He padded back over the hills of the moor, the silver and white she-cat following him.

The golden tabby lowered his voice. "Listen, what kind of strange dreams are you talking about?"

Stormpaw felt her body tingle with excitement. "Dreams about stones!" she whispered excitedly.

"I-I've had those dreams," whispered Harepaw. "Have all of you?"

"Only me, Wolfpaw, and Firefoot," replied Pebblesplash, flicking his tail at the gray apprentice and the ginger tom in turn. "Have you told anyone else about them?"

"Only Lynxpelt," Harepaw replied. "Miststar told me to not to tell anyone else."

"Well, we're all gathered here now," Firefoot meowed. "What do we do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Harepaw rolled her eyes. "We travel to the jagged crack, across the rushing brook, through the thorny forest, and past the lush swamp to find these stones."

"I'm not so sure about this," Lynxpelt said, frowning. "I don't really want you to go running around in unknown areas without proper protection."

"We're warriors," Pebblesplash pointed out. "We can take it."

" _Newly made_ warriors," Lynxpelt corrected. "I'm a senior. If Harepaw is going, I'm going too."

Firefoot and Pebblesplash exchanged glances. Then, Pebblesplash dipped his head. "I suppose we can't stop you from coming," he said.

Lynxpelt snorted. "You got that right."

"But what about Swiftpaw? I don't want her to worry," Harepaw asked her mentor. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm sure Swiftpaw will be fine without you," Lynxpelt meowed reassuringly. "You'll be back in a moon or two."

"Can I at least tell her where I'm going?" Harepaw begged. "She won't be able to make it without me! And if I just disappear . . . " she trailed off. "Who knows what'll happen to her?"

"It's better it we don't," her mentor meowed sadly. "Swiftpaw could try to follow you or even report you to keep you out of danger." Harepaw looked down at the ground.

"Oh," she said softly. "Okay."

"Let's go," Firefoot said. "We need to go through Twolegplace."

"But my dream never said that," Wolfpaw said.

"Pinestar told me we had to go through the Twolegplace," Firefoot said firmly.

"Pinestar?" asked Harepaw, curiously flicking an ear. "You didn't get your message from Miststar?"

"I got mine from Skystar," Wolfpaw added.

"I think that each cat got their dream from a different leader," Pebblesplash assessed quietly, swishing his tail. _Does that mean none of these cats know about Skystar?_ Stormpaw wondered. _Does that mean none of these cats know about Sunstar? Could things be different in other clans?_

"We should get going," grunted Lynxpelt. The sun was slowly climbing higher in the sky. "We're wasting time."

"You're right," meowed Firefoot. "Let's go through the Twolegplace, then." They set off.

* * *

"Um, hi," Stormpaw meowed to the brown apprentice. "I'm Stormpaw."

"Harepaw," Harepaw muttered back. "ThunderClan, I presume?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. The wiry brown she-cat looked quick-tempered and sarcastic, a trait Stormpaw found rather likable. She hoped to be friends with her. "How'd you guess?"

"You stink like the trees," replied Harepaw placatingly, wrinkling her white-tipped nose.

"Oh." Stormpaw frowned. She hadn't expected her to be so rude!

They had been walking through Twolegplace all day. Firefoot pretended to know where they were going. "We go right now, I think," he said, flustered. "I don't know for sure, but I have a good feeling about going right."

"This is pointless," growled Lynxpelt irritably. "We aren't getting anywhere."

"Yeah, didn't we just pass this den?" Pebblesplash asked, flicking his tail towards a dark red Twoleg den made of stones.

"We went in a full circle," Wolfpaw pointed out.

"A little lost?" Stormpaw jumped, whirling around, at the sound of an unknown she-cat's voice. A rather pretty brown tabby was sitting on top of a fence post, her whiskers and fur well groomed, frost blue eyes watching them rather haughtily. Stormpaw felt a low growl build in her throat as faint recognition stirred in her mind.

"Her eyes look like Frostshard's," she whispered to Wolfpaw. His amber eye looked confused.

"What?" he whispered.

"The cat in our dreams," Stormpaw replied. "The pretty silver one. Her name's Frostshard." She noted a slim, pink collar encircling the kittypet's neck. Stormpaw couldn't even imagine what it was like to wear something like that.

"I'm Coraline," she meowed. "I go by Cora, though."

Lynxpelt growled, but Pebblesplash silenced him with a flick of his ginger-patched tail.

"We're a bit lost-"

"Obviously," Cora interrupted, whiskers twitching with amusement.

Pebblesplash twitched an ear, but continued. "We're not from here. We're looking for some things. Can you point us to a jagged crack, rushing brook, thorny forest, or maybe a lush swamp?"

Cora flicked an ear. "Those descriptions are pretty non-specific. How smart do you think I am?"

Lynxpelt couldn't contain himself any longer. "We haven't got all day," he snapped. The sun was setting lower into the sky. "Just tell us what you know."

"Hmph," Cora pouted. "What I can tell is that there's a swamp nearby. Emerald Swamp, is what the Twolegs call it. If you leave now, you can reach it by the next nightfall." The kittypet squinted off into the distance. "If you keep walking, you'll reach a forest with two paths. Take the one on the left. It's some sort of Twoleg trail. My brother, Crow, told me. He's a rogue."

"We're trusting the word of a rogue?" Harepaw muttered. "Great."

"It's our best shot," Lynxpelt muttered. "Thank you for the information."

"No problem." Cora waved her fluffy tail in the air.

"Oh, by the way," Wolfpaw added, "if anyone asks, we were never here."

Cora tipped her head to one side questioningly, but the six cats turned away and padded towards the supposed forest.

"Do you really think there is a forest?" Firefoot murmured. "She could be lying, for all we know."

"She's our best shot," repeated Lynxpelt. They padded on for a little while. Stormpaw felt as if every den looked the same, every fence, every stone, every stray plant or weed in the ground looked exactly the same.

"Can't we sleep?" complained Harepaw. Stormpaw noticed the sky was turning from shades of scarlet and crimson to a deep shade of blue. She shivered. The sky looked blood red.

"My paws feel heavy as rocks!" Harepaw continued. As much as Stormpaw wanted to keep going, Harepaw was right. Even her own gray paws were beginning to tire, and she felt as if a pebble were lodged in the padding of one.

"Let's just wait to get out of Twolegplace," Lynxpelt mewed gently. "I wouldn't want to sleep in this place." As if on cue, a dog growled from behind a fence. The group's fur bristled.

Soon, the Twoleg dens thinned out and the trees became more frequent. The moon was climbing higher and higher, some of the stars blotted out by wisps of dark clouds. "Let's make camp here," meowed Pebblesplash, flicking his tail towards a leafy area under a huge oak tree, littered with acorns.

Harepaw immediately picked out an area in the soft foliage and fell asleep, making soft snores.

Stormpaw scratched scraps of moss off the base of the tree, making a sloppy, but suitable makeshift nest. She crawled into it, curling up tightly. Moments later, she felt Wolfpaw slide in next to her, his pelt warm against his.

"Good night," he whispered softly. Before Stormpaw could answer, she felt herself drifting into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Woah! This is a really long one. We've been working our hinds off for you special few who have stuck with us all the way! Thank you for the kind reviews and favorites, they mean the world to us. Without you guys, I don't know where we would find the motivation to keep writing. Thanks for all your support! Please review! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 13**

Ivykit sighed enviously as Hollypaw touched noses with her new mentor, Stonestripe. Hollypaw's mother, Lilypool, was standing off to the side, her chest swelling in pride. Hollypaw had grown so much, Ivykit only came up to her shoulder. She didn't even have to strain to reach her new mentor's nose. Ivykit sighed. The gray tabby she-cat had been a great playmate, but now Hollypaw would never have time to play anymore. She would be too busy with her apprentice duties.

It had been almost moon since Wolfpaw and Stormpaw had mysteriously fled and Fawndapple's execution. Ivykit and her brother were now four moons old. Stonepaw, Bramblepaw, Rainpaw, and Bluepaw had all gotten their warrior names; they were now known as Stonestripe, Bramblefall, Rainshine, and Bluetalon. Now that Hollypaw had become an apprentice, all Ivykit had to play with was Oakkit, who wasn't very fun. He was too absorbed in his ambitions to become leader. In all the games they played, he was the leader. Shinefur's kits were old enough to play now, but only wanted to play little kit games, like moss-ball and tail-chase. They never wanted to practice hunting or fighting.

 _After all,_ Ivykit thought. _They are only two moons old._

As the warriors began to disperse as the apprentice ceremony ended, Sunstar called for them to stay.

"Wait," he commanded. All the cats stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly, they turned around. What else did the leader have to say? He flicked his ear.

"Two cats have recently disappeared for almost a moon," he purred dangerously. "However, a day ago, they returned, groveling, begging to return." He flicked his tail. "Now, I being the merciful, kind leader I am, I let them rejoin ThunderClan."

"Not Wolfpaw and Stormpaw, surely," Mintsplash murmured to Shinefur. "Sunstar would never let _them_ rejoin." The golden furred queen scanned the crowd, then shook her head.

"I don't see them." Shinefur was about to say more when she caught Ivykit eavesdropping on them. She closed her jaws. "It must be Cloudheart and Maplebreeze."

 _Cloudheart!_ Ivykit's heart leapt at the thought of her father. Cloudheart often came to the nursery to play with his two kits and talk to Mintsplash. Her mother had been worried about her mate for the past moon after his disappearance. When Ivykit had asked where Cloudheart had gone, Mintsplash had looked around nervously, then said, "He's just . . . off on a patrol. You'll see him later today." But Ivykit never saw her father that day.

"However," Sunstar growled. "No cat who leaves unannounced goes unpunished. Especially with the tight security." He flicked his tail.

"Bluetalon, Bramblefall," he ordered, "Bring them in." Ivykit craned her neck. The two tabby toms escorted a maple brown she-cat in with a fluffy white green-eyed tom trailing behind her. _Cloudheart!_ she thought, kneading the ground with her paws excitedly. She looked towards her mother, expecting to see relief, but Mintsplash's eyes were only pools of worry.

"I will not execute them," the golden furred leader meowed, "since they came back. And I will not revoke Maplebreeze's privileges as medicine cat. However," he said, facing the cats, "you must learn your lesson."

Maplebreeze dipped her head. "Yes, Sunstar," she said clearly, her voice unwavering. "I was wrong to leave. I promise you, it will never happen."

Sunstar smiled. "Good," he meowed. He turned to Cloudheart. "And you?"

"I-I will never leave again as well," he stammered. "I apologize deeply." He too, dipped his head in groveling respect. Sunstar narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Good," he growled. "Take this as a warning. If it happens again, I'll have both of your pelts ripped off." Ivykit heard Mintsplash gasp softly.

He turned to Sprucebranch. "You," he growled. "Five cats have disappeared on your watch." She dipped her head low in shame.

"I can not have my deputy letting cats slip from her grasp so easily. Apprentices, even."

"I understand," she murmured.

"I don't think you do," he growled. He turned to Talonclaw. "Talconclaw," he meowed. "My loyal warrior. My friend. I could even call you my brother. How would you like to be the new deputy of ThunderClan?" Before Talonclaw could answer, Sprucebranch interrupted.

"N-no!" the pale brown she-cat stammered, springing to her paws. "Please, I'll do better, Sunstar! I _promise._ " Her voice was tinged with desperation. "Please!"

Sunstar flicked his tail. "Fine," he growled. "One last chance. If not, you know what happens."

Sprucebranch breathed in relief. "Thank you, Sunstar." She dipped her head. "Thank you."

Sunstar waved his tail dismissively. "You may go." The crowd of warriors began to disperse, leaving Ivykit with Oakkit sitting near the High Rock.

"Talonclaw should've become the new deputy," pouted Oakkit. Ivykit pricked her ears in alarm.

"No way!" she protested. "Can't you see how hard Sprucebranch is working?"

"No," her brother said with a snort. "She let _five_ cats escape! And two of them were _apprentices_!" He glanced towards the pale brown deputy, who was shakily sorting out patrols. "If I were Sunstar, I would've chased her out of the Clan."

"She caught three of them," Ivykit pointed out. "And you aren't Clan leader."

"So what if I'm not?" Oakkit glared at her. "One day I will. And _you_ won't be my deputy. Wrenkit will."

"Good to know," Ivykit muttered as he stalked away. She trotted towards her father, who was sitting at the edge of the camp, looking around with uncertainty.

"Dad!" Ivykit squealed. "Where did you go?"

He curled his tail around the small kitten. "I'll tell you when you're a little older," he said gently with a reassuring lick on the head.

"But I want to know _now_ ," Ivykit mewed insistently, burying her nose in her father's thick pelt. She recoiled immediately. "Why do you smell funny?"

Cloudheart shifted uncomfortably from side to side. "Ivykit, your mother will be worried where you've gone," he meowed.

"No, she won't," Ivykit sighed. "She'll be too busy talking with Shinefur."

"Then I'll bring you back to the nursery," Cloudheart meowed. He nudged the calico kit with his foot. "Let's go."

"But Dad . . . " Ivykit knew her protests would go unheard. Disappointed, she trudged back to the nursery. Oakkit was playing with Darkkit, Wrenkit, and Ashkit. Sharpwhisker was watching them fondly.

"I might have more kits," she meowed wistfully to herself. The pale ginger she-cat was often in the nursery, watching kits when the queens wanted alone time. She sometimes seemed distant and cold, but had a soft spot for kits. "If only Talonclaw weren't so busy."

 _I hope I get Sharpwhisker as my mentor_ , Ivykit thought. _She's a good warrior._

As Ivykit watched Oakkit play with the younger kits, his words echoed in her mind. Wrenkit will be my deputy. Somehow, she knew her brother didn't really mean it, but still, the words prickled like thorns. Ever since Fawndapple's death, he'd grown ambitious and harsh, snapping at Ivykit for the tiniest things. Once, while they were practicing battle moves, he'd told her she was so hopeless, Sunstar wouldn't apprentice her to anyone.

 _I am not hopeless_ , Ivykit had thought. _You're just too naive and blind to see it._

* * *

 **Happy Easter, everyone! Another special thanks for all of you who have stuck with us and keep coming back to read our story! You keep us going! Please review! ^.^**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own warriors!  
**

 **The Quest Of Shadows**

 **Chapter 14**

Wolfpaw blinked his eyes opened. Watery, weak sunlight was rising from beyond a hill, its warm golden rays lighting up the sky. Beside him, trees rose up in tall clumps. It was then he realized he wasn't in a den.

Wolfpaw stood up, shaking out his limbs. A surge of memories came over him. The Twolegplace, Cora, the swamp they were searching for. He glanced at the nests the other cats had slept in. Firefoot and Lynxpelt were gone, most likely off hunting. Stormpaw and Pebblesplash were still fast asleep, but Harepaw was awake, her eyes wide with alert. She was lying on her side, her paws twitching.

Wolfpaw flicked his tail awkwardly. "Um, good morning."

Harepaw didn't look at him. "Good morning," she replied blandly. Wolfpaw could tell she had been crying. Dark lines ran across the fur near her eyes.

"Are - are you okay?" Wolfpaw asked.

Harepaw nodded. "I'm fine," she muttered.

"You don't look fine," the gray tom replied softly.

"Well, I am!" Harepaw snapped, her fur bristling. Suddenly, her yellow gaze softened. "I'm sorry," she apologized blankly. "I'm just worried about Swiftpaw."

"Who's Swiftpaw?" Wolfpaw asked.

"My sister." Harepaw picked at a leaf in her nest. "She's . . . she's blind."

"Oh."

Harepaw was silent. She didn't seem to want to talk anymore. Wolfpaw didn't know what to say either. He opened his jaws slightly to say something, but no sound came out. Pebblesplash stirred in her nest. Wolfpaw turned around and prodded him awake.

"Hmm? Darkwater, I'm not on the dawn patrol today . . . " Pebblesplash murmured sleepily.

"Um, Pebblesplash? I'm not Darkwater," Wolfpaw meowed. "It's Wolfpaw! The quest, remember?" Pebblesplash's eyes flew open.

"The quest!" he realized. He looked at the empty nests. "Where are Firefoot and Lynxpelt?" the ginger and white tom asked.

"We were hunting," Firefoot's voice sounded behind him. Wolfpaw turned around. Lyxnpelt and Firefoot were carrying large mouthfuls of prey. He felt his stomach growl as he spotted a fat sparrow in Lynxpelt's jaw. Sparrow was his favorite, even though he'd only tasted it once.

"Stormpaw," whispered Wolfpaw. "Wake up." His sister's violet eyes flew open in panic.

"WOLFPAW!" she screeched. She was panting, looking around frantically. She turned and saw the shocked faces of the other cats.

She sank back down into her nest. "Sorry," she muttered, pinning her ears down. "Just a bad dream."

"Sorry catches no prey," said Lynxpelt coldly, setting down his catches. "Speaking of prey, you've probably scared it all off with that screech." Wolfpaw was about to give Lynxpelt an angry retort, when Harepaw glared at the golden tom.

"We don't _need_ any more prey," she spat, "unless you want to grow fat as a kittypet." She turned her gaze to the trembling younger apprentice in her nest. She sat down beside her, curling her brown tail around Stormpaw's body in a kind way, almost as if they were sisters. "I had a bad dream too," she admitted.

Wolfpaw turned his gaze away from the two she-cats as prey-scent wafted through the air, making his mouth water. He picked out the plump sparrow among the small pile of prey and sank his teeth into it's warm body, feeling its juices flood his tongue. He finished it before the sun could even rise above the hill.

He grabbed a vole, Stormpaw's favorite, by its tail and padded over to the two she-cats, who were talking softly. Stormpaw had stopped shaking and her eyes weren't as panicked. Harepaw gave him a look as sharp as thorns. "I brought this for you," meowed Wolfpaw, feeling his pelt grow hot as Harepaw's gaze followed him.

"Can't it wait?" Harepaw said urgently, but Stormpaw looked at her brother gratefully.

"Thanks, Wolfpaw," she said with a quiet purr. She ate the vole even faster than Wolfpaw had eaten the sparrow.

"I guess I'd better eat, too," Harepaw sighed. "I'll be back soon." She trotted off towards the prey pile. Wolfpaw looked at Stormpaw.

"What was that all about?" Wolfpaw frowned. Stormpaw's gaze flitted away.

"Nothing. We were just talking about our bad dreams."

"Huh. So if I have nightmares, can I join the club?" Wolfpaw joked half-heartedly, but he could tell his sister was far away. Her violet gaze was trained on something in the distance, misted over.

"We should get going," announced Firefoot, burying the remains of his shrew. Harepaw let out a grunt of disapproval, her mouse remaining only half finished.

"I'm not done eating yet," she protested.

"We can eat on the way," meowed Pebblesplash reassuringly. He got up, stretching each of his limbs. He licked at a ruffled patch on his ginger and white pelt. "We need to make the most of the daylight."

"I agree," said Lynxpelt. "Come on."

Harepaw grumbled something about "bossy warriors" before scooping out a hole to bury her mouse. Stormpaw padded up to her and they walked together, talking in low voices. Wolfpaw trailed behind him, feeling slightly left out.

 _I guess Stormpaw should make more friends_ , he thought. _Like Blossompaw._ The thought brought him back into ShadowClan camp, the scent of pine wafting around him. Rustling tree branches creaked in the chilling wind. Wolfpaw could picture every cat who he'd met in the camp: Smalltail, Ratstar, Raggedpaw, a kind warrior named Foxflame who had taught him about ShadowClan's unique territory. And Sleetpaw . . . Wolfpaw felt her tinkling laugh flood his senses. Her kind, sparkling green eyes and soft gray pelt . . .

"Wolfpaw!" Lynxpelt's sharp meow broke Wolfpaw from his thought. He looked around. _I don't remember coming here…_ They were standing at the edge of a forest, with leaves littering the floor and trees towering high above the forest. _I suppose my paws were one place and my mind was in another . . ._ Wolfpaw raised his muzzle towards the sky. The sun was slowly but surely making its way up into the clear blue sky.

"I don't see any thorns," said Harepaw, flicking an ear. Wolfpaw cocked his head, confused. _Was there something else I missed?_

Firefoot noticed Wolfpaw's confused gaze. "It said in the message that we had to pass through the thorny forest to retrieve the stones."

 _Oh yeah,_ thought Wolfpaw. He looked around the forest, the familiar scents and surroundings reminding him of his home in ThunderClan. _Is ThunderClan really my home?_ he thought. All the cats there treated him cruelly, especially Dapplefeather and her mate, Sunstar. ShadowClan felt more like home now. Everyone had been so kind to him, Sleetpaw more than others. _No,_ he thought. _Even though ThunderClan isn't the best place, it's still my home._

"Should we keep going?" asked Stormpaw.

"No use staying," growled Lynxpelt. "We need to make the most of the daylight."

All the cats nodded. "Cora said that there would be two paths," meowed Pebblesplash. "We should try and find them."

"Me, Firefoot, and Stormpaw will go on a patrol," meowed Lynxpelt authoritatively. "Pebblesplash, you take Harepaw and Wolfpaw. Try to find the path leading to the swamp. We'll come back and meet at this tree." He flicked his bushy golden tail at an ancient, towering spruce tree.

"Can't I come with you?" whined Harepaw, scowling at Wolfpaw. He could feel his gray pelt growing hot with anger.

"No," said Lynxpelt immediately. "Is there something wrong with your patrol?" His gaze bore into Harepaw's own defiant one. Finally, she dropped her head.

"No," she muttered.

"Good." He trotted off, Firefoot and Stormpaw following him. Wolfpaw wasn't usually alone without his sister. It didn't feel quite right.

"From what I know," commented Pebblesplash, half to himself, "Twolegs put their paths in the most obvious place possible. They get lost quite easily." He observed the dense forest. "If it is a trail, Twolegs would follow it frequently. That means we just need to track their scent."

"They stink, too," added Harepaw, wrinkling her nose, "so it should be easy to find."

Wolfpaw opened his mouth, tasting the air as Cloudheart had taught him. He only smelled the cool forest air, mixed with the leafy, muddy undergrowth. It was mixed in with an unfamiliar, strange smell Wolfpaw didn't like. It seemed as if Harepaw and Pebblesplash disliked it was well; it shown in their eyes.

"Bleh," Harepaw gagged. "I think I found the scent."

"Now all we do is follow it," Pebblesplash said, "and find the trail."

Wolfpaw followed the strange scent, which was getting stronger and stinkier every pawstep. Soon, Wolfpaw felt the muddy earth and crunchy leaves fall beneath his paws. He looked down to see only well-packed earth and dusty dirt beneath his gray feet. Lynxpelt and the others were already there.

"Took you long enough," said Lynxpelt with a snort. "Stormpaw was a natural at tracking scents." Wolfpaw glanced at his sister, whose fur was fluffed up in embarrassment at the praise. Wolfpaw felt a tinge of happiness for her. He opened his mouth to congratulate her when Harepaw spoke.

"Nice job," she purred. Wolfpaw pinned his ears back in fury, trying to keep her fur flat.

"Yeah, nice job, Stormpaw," he meowed, casting angry glances at the older apprentice. Harepaw caught him looking and shot him a smug look, only adding to his hostility.

"Cora said to take the path to the right, I think." Firefoot looked at the others for confirmation.

The answer popped into Wolfpaw's mind before anyone could blink. "No," he meowed, "she said left - at least - that's what her brother told her." The group looked at him peculiarly. Wolfpaw blinked in embarrassment. "Am I right?"

"No, you're left," Harepaw snorted. She looked at her paws, thinking hard. "Now that I think about it . . . I think Wolfpaw is right." The words sounded reluctant. "Cora did say left."

"Then we'll go left," Pebblesplash meowed.

"You think the word of an apprentice is greater than that of a warrior?" Lynxpelt meowed challengingly.

"No," replied Pebblesplash calmly, "I just think that Wolfpaw remembers a bit better. I also remember Cora saying left."

Lynxpelt grunted. "Well, _I_ , for one, don't remember her saying 'left.'"

"That just means you don't have a good memory," Harepaw shot back, gracefully padding towards the left path. "You can take the right. We're taking the left."

When the rest of the group took took the left path, the golden tabby tom sighed, then begrudgingly followed.

* * *

 **For all those wondering, The Untold Tales is an online old-style pixelated RPG game free for download on the computer about warriors. Huge thank you to Maplestar for all the kind reviews! It's kind people like you that help us keep writing. Please review! ^.^ ~Stormii Wolf**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own warriors!**

 **The Quest of Shadows**

 **Chapter 15**

Stormpaw was in the place of darkness once again, with Frostshard looking at her with angry eyes. "I told you not to tell anyone my name, Stormpaw," Frostshard quipped, her voice tinted with forced sweetness. The dark gray she-cat flinched at the sound of her name. Frostshard almost _always_ called her "sweetie." This was the first time she had ever used Stormpaw's name.

"What do you want?" Stormpaw ventured. "Why do you keep haunting my dreams?"

"Oh, sweetie," Frostshard purred. "I wouldn't call it _haunting_. More like . . ." she flicked her tail. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you'll be nearing the first stone soon. Take it for yourself, and the power will be yours."

"Why?" asked Stormpaw, alarmed. "Wolfpaw needs that stone!"  
"Does he?" she inquired. "Why was he the chosen one? Why not you? It obviously doesn't matter."

"Right," said Stormpaw, "but if it doesn't matter, why not just let him get it?

"Didn't I tell you not to ask questions?" Frostshard asked harshly. Stormpaw pinned her ears down angrily.

"I don't care," she growled. "Why should I listen to _you_?"  
Frostshard was silent for a moment. Then, she carefully tucked her silky tail around her paws and narrowed her blue eyes.

"Let me tell you a story," she hissed, her voice strangely devoid of any warmth or false kindness. Stormpaw shrank back slightly. "Once, there was a beautiful, young she-cat. She had never had anyone love her. Her mother had left her, abandoning her in the woods with her littermate. Although the kittens were precious and dear to her heart, the mother was ashamed that she would ever have kits with a cat not from her own Clan. The mother fled the Clans, never to return.

"The kits were found and taken to RiverClan. One of them grew more beautiful every day, and all the toms noticed her. They all wanted to be with her, not for her personality and kindness, but for her beauty. _Only_ her beauty.  
"Her sister was always quite pretty, but not as much as this cat. She found a mate and happily settled down with a family. She grew distant from her sister, eventually to the point when they didn't speak to each other at all. The beautiful cat was all alone.

"Again and again, this she-cat thought someone loved her; thought someone actually cared, but no one ever did. The toms were blinded by her beauty. The she-cats scorned her, believing her to be self-centered. If this cat had been just a _little_ less attractive, she would've been left alone. Not one tom would chase after her. Her bond with her sister could've been stronger. But it wasn't." Frostshard's fur bristled. "She was alone."

"That's . . . that's horrible," Stormpaw stammered hesitantly. "Where is this cat now?"

"Right here," Frostshard said simply. Stormpaw blinked in surprise.

"That's awful," she said softly. She could never imagine a world where no one loved her. She only had one cat, Wolfpaw, but at least she had someone. Frostshard, she realized, had no one. _If I were to lose Wolfpaw,_ Stormpaw realized, _I'd have no one. I'd be just like Frostshard._

"I can't get the stone for you," Stormpaw blurted out. Frostshard looked angry.

"Why not?" she demanded. Her eyes flashed.

"I-If I steal Wolfpaw's power, he might turn on me. He wouldn't trust me anymore. Then, I'd have nobody to love. Then I'd be-"

"Like me," Frostshard finished. "I get it, sweetie, I really do, but unfortunately, you don't have a choice. I need that stone."

Stormpaw tried to be brave. "Or what?" she said, trying to sound tough.

Frostshard smiled. "Or this," she said sweetly. Suddenly, the ground beneath Stormpaw gave way and she fell through a dark abyss. Her violet eyes were wide with panic when she realized she wouldn't survive the fall, but her paws landed lightly and painlessly on the ground. Something was crumpled beside her. It was a mess of bloody, shredded calico fur. _Willowkit!_ Stormpaw realized. She backed away, feeling her mind clouding with disgust and horror, when she felt a familiar scent mixed with blood behind her. Turning around, she saw the bloodied body of her brother on the ground, his amber eye staring up at her frantically. "Stormpaw," he choked, "help me!"

Stormpaw tried to think of an herb, of anything to save her brother, but nothing came to mind. "I can't," she whispered.

"Help me!" he repeated, this time weaker.

"I don't know how!" Stormpaw said helplessly. Her brother kept croaking feebly, crying for help, but she remained rooted to the spot. There was nothing she could do as her beloved brother's eye clouded over, his breathing faded, and she had lost the only cat in the world who really cared.

Stormpaw screeched. " _Wolfpaw_!" She felt cool air hit her face. She saw trees and felt the scent of lush forest air waft around her.

 _It was only a dream,_ she told herself. _Nothing really happened._ Still, she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

She turned her head and saw the rest of the group staring at her with wide eyes. Stormpaw felt her pelt grow hot.

She laid back down into her nest. "Sorry," she muttered, pinning her ears down. "Just a bad dream."

"Sorry catches no prey," Lynxpelt growled, his tail flicking irritably. "Speaking of prey, you've probably scared it all off with that screech." Stormpaw shrank into her nest. It wasn't her fault she'd seen her brother die before her eyes in her dream!

The gray she-cat was surprised when Harepaw spoke up. She hadn't expected the sharp-tongued apprentice to stand up for her. "We don't need any more prey," the wiry brown she-cat meowed firmly, "unless you want to grow fat as a kittypet." Stormpaw felt Harepaw's kind yellow gaze turn onto her, so unlike Frostshard's cruel blue glare. It seemed to be warm as the sun. She plopped down beside her, her soft tail wrapping around Stormpaw's trembling form. "I had a bad dream too," the she-cat admitted.

"Really?" said Stormpaw, surprised. She always saw Harepaw as a cat who was brave and tough. Not someone to have nightmares. "What about?"

The brown apprentice shook her head. "I have a sister, back at home," she said softly. "Swiftpaw. She's the best sister in the world. I love her more than anything." Harepaw swallowed hard. Stormpaw could see tears glistening in her eyes. "She's kind and funny and sweet," Harepaw continued, her voice shaking slightly. "There's only one problem."  
"What?" asked Stormpaw, curious. Harepaw sighed.

"She's blind," she whispered. "She doesn't deserve to be. She's gentle and kind. Mouse-brains like Tallpaw and Sandpaw deserve to be blind. But StarClan made it so she had to be." Harepaw sighed. "I wish she could see sometimes. She doesn't even know what I look like. All she sees is darkness. That's the only thing she knows." Harepaw twitched her tail angrily, the tears in her eyes evaporating.

"Our parents, Russetdawn and Bumbleflight, never really loved Swiftpaw. They never really thought she'd survive, all because of her stupid blindness. They tried to distance themselves from her. From me, too." Her eyes flashed with unspoken rage and betrayal. "I'm the only one looking out for her," she said. "They never cared. They _expected_ her to die. I'll never forgive them for that. Never."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I had a dream that I was in a world of darkness. I couldn't see anything. I could only hear her voice, calling my name. I tried answering back, but no sound came out. I wanted to find her, to comfort her, but I couldn't. I was frozen. Is that what it's like for her?"

Stormpaw was silent for a moment. Her emotions churned in her stomach. What if the hawk had taken _both_ of Wolfpaw's eyes? What if he could never see her again? Her heart almost stopped. What if he blamed her for what happened to him and Willowkit?

Stormpaw finally found her voice. "I-I had another sibling once. A sister. Willowkit."

Harepaw flicked an ear. " _Had?_ " she asked, confused.

Stormpaw's voice was barely above a whisper now. "My mother, Dapplefeather, always loved her most. She wasn't the healthiest kit, and a little too small to be normal. One day, we decided to sneak out of camp. Wolfpaw wanted to catch a hawk. We fantasized of becoming apprentices for taking down a creature that large." Stormpaw's throat seemed to have closed off.

"The hawk took her. And Wolfpaw's eye." She looked down at the moss nest, blinking back tears. "I-I can still hear her screaming for help. I wish she hadn't died. I wish we'd never gone out of camp." She felt Harepaw's tail gently wrap around her shoulders.

"It's okay," she whispered. "She's watching you in StarClan. She's protected by our warrior ancestors."

Stormpaw heard pawsteps heading towards them. She looked up and saw her brother padding over, a vole dangling from his jaws. "I brought this for you," he meowed.

"Can't it wait?" Harepaw growled, annoyed. Stormpaw laid her tail on Harepaw's shoulder, signaling it was okay.

"Thanks, Wolfpaw," she said gratefully. She was starving. She tore into the vole, letting the flavors sing on her tongue before letting it slide into her throat. It was gone before she knew it.

"I guess I'd better eat, too," Harepaw decided, watching her. "I'll be back soon." She padded away. Wolfpaw looked at Stormpaw suspiciously. His gaze was calm but calculating.

"What was that all about?" Wolfpaw asked. Stormpaw looked away. She couldn't tell him about the dream. He wouldn't react kindly to it. She forced her mouth to make an answer.

"Nothing," Stormpaw heard her voice say. "We were just talking about our bad dreams."

"Huh. So if I have nightmares, can I join the club?" Wolfpaw purred, but Stormpaw hardly heard him. Her eyes were trained on a figure in the distance. A hawk.

Stormpaw felt her senses prick in alarm. She forced her fur to settle down. _It's just a hawk,_ she told herself. _Calm down._

 _A hawk took Willowkit,_ said a voice in the back of her head. _It could take you too._ Stormpaw shook her head. _Willowkit is gone,_ she told herself _. She's not going to come back. You need to accept it._ But deep down in her mind, Stormpaw knew she could never accept it.

She could never accept death caused by her.

* * *

 **Frostshard's first world problems. smh. Please review! We love hearing your opinions! ^.^ ~ Stormii Moon**


End file.
